Fire Hearted Prophecy
by Karma Cullen
Summary: Harry finds out he secretly had a sister. He also finds that he is an amazingly powerful creature with a prophecy of victory over evil. Story better than it sounds. New characters in story, so don't be surprised!Major Canon!Don't like? Don't read!
1. The Separation

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM Harry Potter ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**I only own my ideas for the characters in this fic... so pleeeaaase enjoy!!!!! No flames please!! This is my first Harry Potter fic!!!! So please review, but please be gentle??!! please...?!**

**Anywayz on with the story!!**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SEPARATION**

It was the week of Halloween in Godric's Hollow. Two dark figures were walking through the shadows. A strange cry made them both jump.

"What the hell was that??!", asked one of the dark cloaked figures.

"Shut up and maybe we'll find out, Bellatrix!!", said the other, slightly taller dark figure.

They continued walking along in the shadows until they came upon a small house. "Isn't this the house the Dark Lord intended to 'visit' tonight?", the taller of the figures asked. " Yes now would you shut up before someone hears you?! There are witches and wizards here, too, in this muggle town, Lucius!" They both dropped their hoods and glared at each other.

" Bickering will not get you whatever you two are here for any faster.", said a cool voice. A third cloaked figure came out of the shadows and approached the two. "Ah, Severus. I should have known you would also be interested in the children. You still love their mother don't you?" said Lucius with a sneer. Severus sneered right back. " Well then, if that is the reason you think I'm here, why ask such ridiculous questions?" Lucius sneered. " Well enough already!" Bellatrix snapped. The two men looked at her. " I want to snatch those children before my Lord kills them both!", Bellatrix said. They both nodded. Silently, yet quickly they approached the small house. When they heard yells and screams already emitting from the house, they shuddered. They only had a moment, just one chance to save both the daughter and son of Lily and James Potter. They quickly stepped inside and dilusioned themselves to be invisible. They saw a flash of green light come from the kitchen area. " Now for those little brats!", came a horrible snide voice, followed by a shrill laugh.

The dark Lord slowly began to approach the staircase that would take him to the infants. "No!", whispered Bellatrix. Before anything could stop her, she ran up the stairs, still invisible form sight and was desperately searching for the children. " They're just babies! He can't kill them. I won't let him!", she vowed. She ran to the closest room and ran inside. There she found Lily Potter in tears and trying to protect both of her babies. Bellatrix ran over to her and quietly whispered, "It's me, Lily. It's me, Bellatrix." Lily looked hopeful and began to cry harder. Bellatrix undelusioned herself and hugged her closest friend. " I-is he g-going to kill m-my b-b-babies?, Lily quietly stuttered. She was still trying not to sob in despair for her dead husband downstairs. Suddenly they heard a whisper behind Bellatrix. " Lily, we need to take the children if you want them to live.", said a slightly frantic but cool voice. "S-severus? I-is that you?

Severus Snape quickly undeluisoned himself. He quickly wrapped her into a tight hug.

" Yes, and I promise to watch over your children if it is the last thing I do . I would do anything for you, Lily. I have loved you since we were small children. And now, even though they are the children of another man, I would risk my life for them." ,Severus said, with a small hint of tears in his eyes. Lily was in shock and kissed both Severus and Bellatrix on the cheek before going to get her children. She grabbed her daughter while the other two delusioned themselves again. She gave her daughter to Bellatrix and said, "Take care of my little Lina. She is so special..." She heard the squeak on the stairs that signaled someone approaching. Fearing the worst, Lily shot a meaningful look at both of them and the two delusioned the baby girl. She then ran to the boy's crib and grabbed her baby son, Harry. " Sev, take care of my Harry...". She never got to finish the sentence for at that moment, the Dark Lord Blew the door off the hinges and walked into the room. Lina was delusioned from sight with Severus and Bellatrix, but Harry was still in Lily's protecting arms.

Lily's eyes widened at seeing the Dark Lord. She searched around frantically for an escape for her precious child. She realized only one way to protect him, and she would take it. She turned her back slightly to the Dark Lord, but so she could see where just a moment ago her two close friends were standing. She couldn't tell if they were still there, but if they were, they would realize she had to do this. She had to, for her little harry. She looked down at her baby boy and she almost cried. His intelligent eyes seemed to forgive her for what she was about to do. For the way she was about to leave him alone and motherless.

Severus was watching Lily closely as she turned her back to the Dark Lord and more towards her friends. He was so close to those tears he still held, knowing that either way they would fall, for if the Dark Lord was not killed at that very moment, he would surely kill either Harry or both of the people he could actually see in the room. Which meant only one thing. And he realized now at that moment the choice Lily had made when she turned her back to the Dark Lord. And he let the tears fall freely. He knew the Dark Lord was unmercifully going to kill the only woman he would ever love. He heard the evil man begin to speak to Lily, then.

" Move aside and you can save yourself. Just let me have them and you will not waste your life for a pointless cause." said the Dark Lord in an evil voice. Lily then spoke with all the hate and disgust she felt for the dark creature in the room dripping from her every word. " I will not move for the simple fact that if I did you would continue to be a coward and kill two perfectly harmless babies!", she was screaming now. " Why would I sacrifice my own flesh and blood so you could try to protect your own sorry excuse for a life?!" She the quickly turned and spat directly in his face, then turned back around to shield her baby. Shock was written all over everyone's faces, even the invisible beings in the room. In a split second they recovered themselves and the Dark Lord tightened his grip on his wand and said, "I gave you a chance, now you will pay for what you have done and said." with that he raised his wand pointed it at her back. He aimed for where her heart would be and said, " Avada Kedavra." Two words, and she dropped dead. Even in death she was protecting her child. The Dark Lord laughed at this and walked over to her lifeless body.

Severus was trying as hard as he could not to let his sobs become audible. He knew that no one would be able to kill the boy now, but at what cost? The worthless coward who know stood over the lifeless body of the one he loved, had killed her, and he would kill the Dark Lord in one way or another. But as he reached for his wand, he felt a strong hand find his arm and hold tight, as if to stop him from doing something incredibly stupid. He knew it had to be Lucius, but when he had entered the room, he had no idea. He relaxed after a bit but just barely controlled himself from screaming and hexing the Dark Lord when he watched him kick her face in means to pry her from the baby in her still, dead arms. Severus was remembering her beautiful eyes and wondering if he would ever be able to get over the extreme loss he felt at the loss of his only love, for the second time. First, the Potter fool took her and married her before he could tell her his real feelings for Lily. And then the man that his father had forced him to pledge his loyalty to, had taken her away from him. Body, life, and soul. And he would never forget that fact. He could barely control himself when the evil man pointed his wand at the boy he vowed to protect and he tried to jump out in front, but Lucius held fast to his arm, and he was too strong for Lucius to break his grip. All he could do was collapse onto Lucius and silently sob for his lost love, while he watched the next events unfold.

The dark Lord pointed his wand at the boy. "Such a waste...", he said. And with that he aimed at the baby's forehead. " Oh well, Avada Kedavra!!..." There was a flash of bright green light and then the Dark Lord smiled but he immediately lost his smile when he realized that Lily had sacrificed herself for her baby, and now his curse would backfire on himself. He realized this as the green light brightened and turned into a blinding blue color. The light then began to streak with a midnight sky blue and it wrapped itself around the evil man and it very quickly took him over and killed him. The light faded and the evil man fell to the floor, just barely breathing. Lucius had let go and Severus had undelusioned himself and walked over to his love's killer. He looked on with disgust when the Dark Lord tried to reach out for him. He pointed his wand at him and said simply, " Avada Kedavra.", and the Dark Lord was just a phase of the past.

He had already made it a point to destroy the horcruxes that the Dark Lord had mistakenly told him about. So now, there was no way he could really come back. He saw a Bellatrix undelusioned herself and looked at him with pity and a grateful smile on her lips. They were all free of his Dark reign and were now free to do as they pleased. Lucius went over to they body of Lily And levitated her over to severus, who took her into his arms and lightly kissed her. He then carried her down the stairs and laid her next to her husband, so as she wouldn't be alone in death. He then cried silently and didn't hear his two acquaintances approach behind him. He turned to see Bellatrix holding Lina and Lucious holding Harry. But something was different about Harry. Severus took him and looked at his forehead, and he saw a lightning bolt shaped scar, right where the Dark Lord had tried to kill him with the Killing curse. He looked to Bellatrix and nodded. They had already made plans for her to take the girl and he would give the boy to Dumbledore, who would put Harry with his remaining relatives.

He looked down at the children's dead parents and vowed silently, " I will forever hold my promise to you, Lily." With that he had to turn away for fear of crying again. He held Harry closer and They all quietly left the house. They went back to the small field they had found earlier and one by one, they Apparated to their own destinations. Severus had Apparated to Private Drive and silently gave Dumbledore the boy. He knew Dumbledore would make sure that Harry was safe, but he still didn't like where he would be staying. He knew that Petunia, Lily's sister, was still jealous that she never had powers of her own and couldn't go to Hogwarts. And he knew she wouldn't be happy about having to raise the child of her sister. It was obvious that Harry would be mistreated in his youth, but Severus would take care of him when he came to Hogwarts. And he would never be far from Harry. He would stay close and watch over him. Dumbledore gave him a comforting look and patted his shoulder.

Then he watched as Severus nodded his head and Apparated to where he assumed Bellatrix was. Only Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Harry's parents, and he assumed Lucius and Bellatrix also, knew about Harry's sister. He looked down at the baby in his arms and felt a wave of emotion come over him as he realized the way he would grow in a world of lies. He would not be told about the magical world until he came of age and realized that he would go to Hogwarts to learn how to use his gift of magic. He would probably not even be told the truth about his parents' death. He knew his Aunt and Uncle would lie to Harry, but there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was make sure he was safe, and at least he could take that much from the horrible place on Number Four Private Drive. He also knew that Harry would meet his sister at school, but he didn't think that harry would even recognize or remember he had a sister, for they were separated at such a young age.

He looked up from baby Harry at the sight of a beautiful, yet regal looking, cat. " Ah, yes. I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall." Before his very eyes, the beautiful cat turned into a human with green and black robes and walked right over to Dumbledore and the baby. " Do you really believe this is the place for Harry to be safe?", McGonagall asked. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He began to walk toward the small house, with Mcgonagall close at his side. " I've been watching these people for a good time now and they are just the worst sort of muggles around...", she began, but Dumbledore held up his hand to cut her off. "They are the only family he has left." _Except for his sister..._, he thought to himself.

There was a loud sound in the air as they both looked up and saw a giant flying motorcycle and a giant riding it, coming closer to hem. It landed and the giant quickly turned off the engine. "How's the li'l tyke doin'?", the giant asked. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. He knew how much the giant was worrying when he heard about the Potters being in danger. "Harry is fine, Hagrid. There is nothing to worry about. He is safe now." With that, dumbledore leaned over and put baby Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's home. Hagrid sniffled a tear at the sight, knowing that it would be a decade before he saw Harry again. Dumbledore turned to Hagrid and said, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." Hagrid nodded and let a few tears fall. Then Dumbledore turned back to Harry and left a letter on top of his bundle and rang the door bell. When they heard a stirring inside they quickly Apparated away and Hagrid walked his flying motorcycle away before he could be seen.

Meanwhile, Snape had indeed returned to Bellatrix at her Manor. Inside he walked into a strange scene. Lucius held his wand to the joint of Bellatrix's neck and was probably threatening her for the baby. Lucius had earlier expressed his want for the girl to grow up in pure blood surroundings. But, Severus assumed, that Lucius also secretly wanted a daughter, or at the very least a friend for his only son Draco. " Lucius, back away from her this instant, or I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your sorry life.", Snape threatened. Lucius quickly looked up and his position faltered. Bellatrix took the chance to grab Lina and run to Severus' side and glare at Lucius. Lucius looked ashamed for once. His face flushed a scarlet color and he was suddenly amazed at the floor, for he wouldn't take his eyes from it." I just want someone for Draco to spend some time with. I really don't have to keep her in the Manor if you would rather keep her, just let Draco come and stay here some times. That is all I am asking of you Bella.", Lucius stated. Bellatrix softened at the sound of her nickname. She also knew that as a godmother of Draco, she would probably do best to let Draco come and stay for visits. She decided she would allow it.

"Fine, Draco can come see her. But look here Lucius, She is now the daughter that I will raise, and if you try to take her from me ever again, so help me you will not see the day your only child comes of age. Do you understand that, Lucius?", she threatened. Lucius nodded and held out his arms. She slowly walked over to him and hugged him. Snape was holding Lina at this point and was cradling her in his strong arms. She had fallen back to sleep and did not even seem to realize that anything of importance had happened. He smiled sadly. The baby girl looked just like her mother. But something was different. She had a thick tuft of auburn red hair, fair pale skin, like her brother, and very beautiful features, even for such a young age he could tell she would be gorgeous. He tried to picture Lily in his mind. The light orange hair, a beautiful auburn color. Her live green eyes. He stopped. _Lina looks just like her mother in every way except one... Lily's eyes!, _he thought.

Suddenly Lina opened her eyes and smiled up at Severus. _Her eyes are the most beautiful color blue I have ever seen!! It almost looks like crystal, but wait, That can't be... The only other pair of eyes with dark blue streaks in it's bright blue color, belonged to... James. Her father. How ironic, _He thought to himself and then smiled. _Harry looks just like James except he has his mother's eyes, and now I see it goes both ways for Lina looks just like Lily, but with her father's eyes. How ironic._ He chuckled quietly at the irony. The he looked at the two hugging friends and said, " Did you two want to get a room or did you want to settle this situation first?" As he expected the two dropped apart blushing like teenagers caught doing something... "naughty". Snape smiled. _Some things never change...,_ He thought to himself.

Bellatrix walked back over to Snape and glared at him while she took the baby from his arms. " What exactly did you have in mind, Sev?", She asked. Snape looked at her incredulously and asked ," Do you want her to keep the name Potter, or would you rather change it to LeStrange?" She looked overwhelmed at the thought of having a baby girl that had her last name, even if the baby did belong to her best friend. But she knew she wanted the baby to grow up knowing that she had a now famous brother. This way it would be less of a shock to her when she saw him at school and realized by herself why he looked so much like her father. She looked at the two men standing before her. " I will leave her name the way Lily and James made it. She will still go by the name, Lina Melanie Potter.", she said. They both looked at her and nodded. They knew how she felt about her two friends and now that she had their daughter, they knew she would not change her name, as much as she wanted a child to carry her name on that much longer. Snape nodded again and gave the baby a little kiss on the nose and forehead. Then he gave Bellatrix a little peck on the cheek and said, "Take care of her Bella. She is so special. To Lily, to James, to you, to Lucius, and to me." With that he Apparated back to his home where he could cry without the stare of curious onlookers.

At the LeStrange Manor, Lucius had conjured up a special cradle for baby Lina and inscribed her name into it in beautiful handwriting. Bellatrix looked at lucius gratefully as he levitated it into the room he knew Bellatrix liked to sleep in. When he put it in the corner and conjured some custom made baby blankets and set them in the sleeping cradle, Bellatrix was on the verge of tears. She was looking at the baby and she too had realized the irony of he babies and how they each looked like one of their parents with the others eyes. When Lucius came to take Lina and put her in the cradle, she gave her to him easily. When he covered her up with the blanket, though, he accidentally brushed her hair off of her forehead and saw something remarkable. "Bella, didn't Harry have a scar on his forehead where the Dark Lord tried to kill him?", asked Lucius. Bella looked up, tears still in her eyes, she nodded. Lucius paled at her answer and she quickly walked over to the baby who was quietly sleeping in her cradle. She had a questioning look in her eyes as she looked from Lucius to the baby. What she saw blew her mind right out of the water. The baby was glowing the same color the light that taken the life of Dark Lord had been. At first Bellatrix thought that somehow the baby would be killed by some kind of after curse, but then she saw what had made Lucius pale.

Where earlier baby Lina's hair had been covering her forehead, there was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, matching the one on her brother's head. She realized the light that had killed the Dark Lord was emanating from her and it must have been her that had attacked him with the blast of light and not a protective spell from Lily. She gazed in awe at the sleeping angel and felt a wave of emotion take her as she endured her epiphany that explained how the baby girl understood the danger her brother was in. Bellatrix also realized the amount of power that blast should have taken. If indeed the tiny baby girl had created that blast to protect her only brother, then she could only imagine what that brother of hers could do. And they weren't even of age yet! She was beginning to picture images of the two siblings in their full power. She looked back at Lucius, who apparently had had the same epiphany, and smiled. She started to giggle at he look on his face. He came out of his thoughtful daze and smiled, for he couldn't resist her beautiful smile and the sound of bells in her laugh.

Lucius had loved Bellatrix for a long time, and now he wanted more than anything to be with her. She was still laughing when he took her waist and kissed her. She was so shocked that he had done this that she completely stopped laughing. She had loved him, too, of course. But he was married a had a son. Everyone knew that Narcissa and Lucius had marital issues, but that didn't matter at the moment, because she just wanted to be with Lucius, so she kissed him back and broke it. They smiled at each other and they finally had to say goodnight. Bellatrix sent her love to baby Draco and promised to have him stay over very soon. She had a feeling Lina and Draco would be close friends one day. As Lucius Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, she remembered how he ad kissed her, and it made her dizzy and gave her the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She really had loved him, even when they had served the Dark Lord in their younger years. She had always secretly taken blame for something that he had done stupidly and she took the punishment that came with it. He had found this out and stopped doing eccentric things that had caused her the pain and trouble of covering for him.

He had yelled at her for bringing the pain upon herself for him, but then she had started to cry. He saw the love in her eyes and knew he would never be able to be with her for Narcissa's father and Lucius' father had arranged their marriage already. But that did not stop him from taking Bellatrix into his arms and holding her until her sobs stopped shaking her. When the tears had finally stopped falling he kissed her hard and deep with all the love he could muster from his being. Severus had stumbled upon them at the moment and warned them of Narcissa's approach, but he had kept their secret. She shook her head to rid herself of the memories and sat down to rock the baby's cradle. She yawned and her eyes began to droop, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't believe there would ever be a time when she wouldn't have nightmares about the Dark Lord's reign. But she didn't want to exhausted in the morning, so she quickly changed into her silk night gown and got under the satin covers of her bed, which was strategically placed slightly in the corner of the room, which left plenty of room for Lina and her crib to be right next to Bellatrix and her bed. So she slept well knowing the Dark Lord was dead, and that her goddaughter was safe in a crib beside her.


	2. The Reunion

**CHAPTER TWO: THE REUNION**

"Mom?", came a light voice. A slender girl with flaming auburn hair and shocking crystal blue eyes streaked with midnight blue, walked into another empty room, trying to figure out where her adoptive mother had gotten to. She wasn't in any of her usual places, and she didn't know where else she would be. But she hadn't checked the garden yet. Her mother was probably there planting and daydreaming. But she absolutely had to show her mother the letter that had come in the mail. She ran down the long hallway and almost into a slender boy with platinum blonde hair. "Oops! Sorry, Draco!! Have you seen my mom?", the girl asked. Draco smiled. " Yeah she was in the garden last I saw, and Lina...", he paused for she had started to run off to the garden, " don't worry I got a letter from Hogwarts, too." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek and then turned to walk down the hall to where his room was. Lina swayed on the spot from Draco's kiss. When she recovered herself she shook away her blush and ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast, to the little fountain in the garden's greenhouse. It was where her mother loved to go and sketch the flowers that grew there.

Lina had the sketches hung all over her room. She drew them herself sometimes, but she preferred to draw portraits. Especially of her mother, but she would never admit that she had an entire book full of her sketches of Draco. She ran into the greenhouse and saw her mother drawing a beautiful sketch of the fountain. The lily pads were a beautiful florescent green, and the fish swimming in the fountain were charmed to change color every few minutes. Apparently Bellatrix had charmed them to pose for her sketches because there were two fish posed to form a heart, and they were very still for a pair of fish. Lina giggled at the funny sight and Bellatrix looked up to see who had made the sound of silver trickle through the air.

She smiled at her adopted daughter, and noticed how she seemed to be eager to say something. She looked at the thick envelope in her hand and smiled. "Congratulations on your letter pumpkin! You got your list of supplies already? Hmm, well that just means we are going to have to go shopping again!", Bellatrix said. Lina sadly smiled. "You know, Harry still hasn't met me yet, and I think it might have to do with the house I'm in. I mean he is in Gryffindor, and I am in his opposing house, Slytherin." Bellatrix just sighed. "He will realize soon enough, pumpkin. You know how slow boys can be sometimes..." She winked at her daughter then. Lina giggled and asked , "So when are we going shopping for my fifth year supplies?" Bellatrix pretended to pull out an imaginary planner and look through the days. Lina giggled. Her mother looked at her and said. "Does this Saturday sound good to you?" She stood up and picked up her daughter by the waist and swung her around in circles." Yes, that sounds great, Mom!", Lina laughed out. They were laughing and squealing and jumping around and didn't even notice a certain blonde boy had entered the green house and was staring at Lina dreamily. He had loved her from the first time he had seen her. They had grown up together and they were very close. And now they were going off to school together, for their fifth year, and Draco was ecstatic. He would have her all to himself when they got to school and her birthday was coming up in October, so he would have the perfect time to win her love.

He wanted to join into the happy moment, but at that moment, Lina spotted him and blushed. Her mom knew about her crush and winked at him and he ran up to the two spinning furiously at this point, and jumped onto Lina and held onto her waist so he wouldn't fall off. They were still spinning fast and they were all laughing to the point of pain.

Suddenly Bellatrix had an idea and she let go of Lina's waist and both she and Draco went flying into the fountain, which was charmed to look shallow, but in reality was extremely deep. Luckily Lina had dropped her letter on the ground before she had flown into the water, but she still had her clothes on and Draco holding her waist, and he wasn't about to let her go. They hit the water laughing and blushing all the way down in the water until they had to let go of each other so they could swim back up to the air. They came up gasping, but they eventually caught their breath and realized that they were no longer wearing full clothes, but swimsuits. They looked around, and they didn't see Bellatrix. "Mom?", Lina cautioned. She knew what was coming. And like clockwork, Bellatrix came out of nowhere and jumped into the water in her swimsuit, too. She came up and splashed the two little magical children. She also knew that Draco liked Lina back, and she had a little matchmaking in mind.

"Draco, have you ever seen the little passageways under the fountain?", Bellatrix asked. He shook his head. "No I haven't. How do you get there?", he questioned. Bella smiled. " Lina can show you the way. Right, Lina?" Lina nodded and turned to Draco. Then she pointed down. " They're down there." She giggled when his eyes questioned her sanity. Bellatrix laughed along and charmed them to breathe underwater. Then Lina dove underwater. Draco waited for her to come back up, but she didn't. He worriedly looked to Bellatrix, who was just smiling. " Well, go on, Draco! She's waiting for you." Sure enough, as he dove under the water, he saw her flipping under the water and laughing. She waved to him to follow her and she swam into what looked like an underwater tunnel. " So that's what she meant by underground tunnels?", Draco asked once he caught up to her where she was waiting. She just rolled her eyes. "Yes, and she just wants you to know where I always used to run off to when I would disappear. She knows how much it worries you, and I couldn't explain it to you because it is jinxed to be hidden from everyone who hasn't been there before.", she explained. "I have to show you where it is, but don't worry I won't let you drown."

At that comment she took off down the tunnel so fast he didn't know wether or not she was half fish or just really talented. But he followed anyway. Soon enough he came to a split in the tunnel. He couldn't see a trace of her anywhere. Not even a trail of bubbles was left to show him where she had gone. "Lina?! Where are you?!" he yelled. He was a little annoyed. He wanted to make sure she wasn't unconscious at the bottom of a tunnel somewhere, and he didn't even know where she was. Suddenly, in answer to his yells, he saw a shadow on the curve of the tunnel to his left. He took a good look at the tunnel. It looked somehow murkier than the right one. But he saw the shadow again, and it looked like a girl's shadow so he swam closer to it and called again. "Lina? Is that you?" The shadow suddenly turned into a huge creature and turned to come after him. Draco was scared stiff, and he couldn't move even if he had tried. But suddenly there was a glowing light from behind him and it surrounded him and kept going after the creature that was now running, or swimming, away as fast as it could from the crystal and midnight blue streaked blue light. It suddenly caught up to the creature and wrapped it up like a cocoon. The light slowly faded and the creature disappeared with it.

Draco turned to look behind him, to see where the light had come from, and he saw Lina glowing that strange blue light. Draco felt relief wash over him once he saw Lina was in no harm. But his eyes widened in awe as he saw the glow was emanating from her being, and the strange blue light was the same colors as her eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he saw that they were glowing brightly, without seeing anything, and were glaring at the place the creature used to be. As soon as the light had completely dissipated from the water, he looked around and saw the water wasn't murky anymore.

He swam to Lina who he now saw was shaking all over, most likely from magical shock, and grabbed her close to his slender frame. She was slowly starting get control of herself, but as he looked at her, he noticed her eyes drooping. He checked her neck for the gills that Bella had spelled onto her, but they were not there, He noticed Lina had her lips pressed in a tight line. She was starting to black out, and Draco noticed. _Oh God, NO! Please don't drown on me Lina! I love you! What can I do?! She needs air, and she needs it now! Uh, um... which way was the fountain's entrance again?_, he thought as he looked around. "..A-air-r...", came the word between bubbles of air from Lina's lips. Draco looked at her and realized she had just given up her last supply of breath to tell him to get out of the water. He felt his neck and realized his gills were gone, too. He knew the only way to save Lina from drowning was to breathe into her. _But she wouldn't want me to kiss her! She would probably rather drown!_, he thought. But she couldn't even hold onto the breathe she had left, because she had let it out. He made a split second decision and put his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth and he let her breathe.

As soon as She had come back to her senses, She began to take advantage of the situation. She kissed him full force and then broke away from his embrace and stared at the bottom of the tunnel. He could tell she was blushing, even though the water was casting shadows on both of their faces. She saw he was blushing , too, and she almost giggled again. But she caught herself and grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of one of the other tunnels. _This must be the way to wherever she had been going before that creature almost..._, he broke his train of thought at the epiphany making its way into his head. _That was magic I've seen before... but where? _He stared at her beautiful figure as they swam through the tunnel as fast as they could to where he presumed was air. _Oh my God... that was Heartfire magic! But that can only mean... she will become a firen being when she turns fifteen this October... I wonder if she knows about it? _

He was thinking so many thoughts at once that he didn't even realize he had broken the surface until he realized that he wasn't moving anymore. Then he heard the gasping of breath from beside him and realized he and Lina were both gasping for air. He looked around to see the most beautiful little cove he had ever seen. There was a Crystal blue light reflecting from the water and it gave the cove the look of a human aquarium. It took his breath away. " This is where you always run off to? Wow, I can see why. It is so beautiful... It kind of reminds me of you.", he said with a straight face. Lina turned, with glittering eyes, to look at the boy she was in love with. " Draco, I need to know something. I need to know how you feel about me.", she stated. Draco looked taken aback. He wondered why she looked like she might cry any minute. "Lina what do you mean? What's wrong why are you so upset?" Lina could tell how worried Draco was getting by the tears that were most likely streaking down her already wet cheeks, but she kept on going. " Draco, I love you. And I am asking you if you love me back." she was looking straight into his shining silver eyes as she said this, and she noted that his eyes began to glitter when she said she loved him. The next thing she knew, Draco was kissing her and she was kissing him back. He pulled away and the looked he straight in the eyes and she saw the love that was flaunting itself in his eyes. He pulled her close into an embrace and whispered, "Of course I love you, my silly little pumpkin head."

He laughed as he said the little nickname he had used to tease her when they were toddlers. She smiled up at him and noticed she was glowing again. " Did you know you glow silver, Draco?", Lina suddenly asked. Draco did a double take. "I glow?" He pretended to be surprised. But he reluctantly pulled away from Lina to look at his arms and sure enough he was glowing. The light was a faint silver color, but it was definitely silver. Draco mentally slapped himself for forgetting his glamour spell before he went off with Lina. He wondered if Lina knew that she glowed, too. "You know, Draco, that color reminds me of your eyes...", she said as she pulled his chin to face her so she could look into his silver eyes. He looked straight back into her eyes and recognized the color of her crystal blue eyes, streaked with midnight blue. The most magnificent eyes he had ever seen. _That was the color of the light that killed the creature who was coming after me... Oh my God! Lina is my... i-is my... I can't even think that!! She said she loved me, but she can't really love me enough to be my_..., he shook his head to rid him of the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. "Lina, did you know you glow the same color of your eyes, also?" Lina just looked at him and nodded. Then she said, " I can't remember a time when I didn't glow. Mom taught me how to cast a glamour on myself so that no one will make a fuss about it at school. I guess it worked if even you didn't see it before now..." she broke off her sentence because Draco seemed to look puzzled. " What did you mean by "_even I didn't notice"_? No look at me Lina, please answer me. What do you know about the glowing?"

She looked back and said, " I know that it is the color of your inner Heartfire Magic, and it is usually the same color as your eyes. I also know that when someone you love, family or otherwise, is in severe danger, you are able to succumb to the power and it can protect the loved one, or kill the source of the danger. Apparently you already know which one my Heartfire does. You got a firsthand demonstration on my powers, in the darker tunnel." She stopped to glare at him. " You know, Draco, that is mostly your fault for not using you firen abilities to keep up with me.", she said. Draco flushed scarlet and looked away. " I didn't know that you knew what a firen was and I didn't even suspect that were one... Or at least will be one on your birthday this year... that is going to be one interesting moment ... if you remember when we were in the common room on my birthday and I just got up and ran to my dorm room, and then there was that loud noise that sounded like... I can't describe it...", he looked to Lina for help. He noticed that she was nodding at this description of the memory." It sounded like liquid silver I would say. Soft yet loud and obnoxious.", she said with a meaningful look.

Draco ignored the comment and recalled more of the memory. " The sound seemed to chime and sing at the same time, and then it just got louder and light was shining everywhere... come to think of it, I think the light was silver, wasn't it? Hmm, well as soon as the sound stopped, the light sucked right into me and I started to glow. At that time Severus had come in and cast a glamour on me and given me fake detention so he could teach me about the magic." Lina smiled. "Sevie always seems to think we all can't tell when he gives us detention to be nice and actually teach us something...", she noted. Draco smiled at her. " What else do you know about your powers, Lina? It's really rare for premature firens to have such strong powers at young ages... Do you remember when you first used your powers?", Draco asked her again. Lina sighed. "Let's get out of the water before we get all pruney."

When they got out and sat down on some very soft coral, Lina began telling her story.

"Lets see... The first time I used my powers, I can remember the moment as if it happened only a few moments ago. I was a small baby at the time. I had just turned one year old a few days before. I think it was Halloween night. Lord Voldemort had come to kill me and... well, to kill me. I remember feeling numb when I saw the evil man go after my father. I started to scream out for my... err, ... mother. She tried to hide me in our baby room.", she said. Lina looked a little frantic because she had almost slipped up twice. She had to be careful not to let Draco know that she had a brother. Let alone that her brother was Harry Potter. Draco hated Harry, almost as much as he hated what he knew about Voldemort. But his hatred for the evil man was probably just going to increase with the knowledge that came with this story. But Draco looked confused. " Voldemort came after Bellatrix?", he asked. Lina just shook her head sadly. "Bellatrix adopted me when Voldemort killed my family.", she admitted sadly. " My mother and Bella were close friends for a long time and she rescued me when the Evil Lord came to kill me to erase the prophecy...Oops..."

Lina blushed furiously at her slip up. Draco scowled at her. "What aren't you telling me, Lina?", Draco almost yelled. He hadn't known that Lina was adopted and that got to him, but the only prophecy he knew about was the one about two firen babies... but Lina didn't have any siblings. Bellatrix wouldn't have left the other baby behind in danger... so it just couldn't have had anything to do with Lina. Lina decided to change the subject. " Draco. Did you know that the mark on the back of your neck, has a twin mark on someone else?", she pointedly asked. Draco blushed profusely. "Yes.", he replied sheepishly. He had hoped that she hadn't seen the mark, but since they were swimming, she must have seen it by now. " Did you also know that the person who has the other mark can feel what you are feeling?", she said with a hint of irritation dripping from her words. Suddenly Draco felt irritated to no end, but then he realized that _he_ wasn't irritated but that _she _was. He nodded his response to her.

She looked angry now as she said, " Then how do you think it makes me feel when you get angry at me for something I can't control, Draco? It actually hurts twice as bad, because I know you know that I have your mark, but you haven't said anything to claim me... Do you even want me? Draco, I asked you today because I know if I didn't, the marks would have faded away. You really are careless, Draco.", she chided. She decided to get up and go to the waters' edge. She sat down and stared at her reflection. Draco went and sat beside her again, but this time hat sat much closer, and actually pulled her into his lap. He could see tears coming into her eyes, and he felt them in his own also. He wiped hers away and she did the same to him. " Lina, can you please finish telling me your story... all of it??" Lina looked doubtful, and a little worried. "I won't get mad at you, Lina. I promise. It's just that I need to know if you are the same prophecy I am thinking of." Lina paled at this words, and he knew what she was hiding from him.

" Draco, I'm so sorry, Draco. But yes, there is only one prophecy of Voldemort and children, and yes there are _two_ children in that prophecy, and yes I have a sibling. A brother. And he is almost two months older than I am."

Draco was confused. " How is that even possible?" Lina blushed furiously. "Um.. Well.. Heh heh... When my mom was pregnant with my brother, a prophecy was spoken. It was the prophecy of her _two_ children. The prophet told her the ages of her two children and then gave her a potion to drink." Lina paused for a minute, and then continued when she made sure Draco understood what she was telling him. "Two months later, she found she was pregnant with my older brother_ and_ me, her second baby." Draco was blown away. "So, this brother of yours is literally two months older than you?" Lina nodded. Draco looked away to hide his anger. He had a feeling who her brother was, and he didn't like it.

"I believe by the look on your face, and the way I am starting to feel, that you already know who he is, what my real surname is, and what happened the night Voldemort died." she finished sheepishly. She felt his shock, anger, and her own hurt at his feelings, multiply steadily higher inside her. She knew once she started to shake that she must be sobbing, but she didn't care. Draco wasn't even looking at her. In his mind, Draco was trying not to picture the Boy Who Lived, but it wasn't working. He knew that Harry Potter was her brother, and now he fully understood her words of not being angry at her for things she couldn't control. He heard her speak again. " To answer your earlier question, Draco, the first time I used my powers, was when I watched Voldemort kill my mother, while I was hidden in Bellatrix's arms. He pointed his wand at Harry, and even for such a young age, I knew something was wrong. Harry and I could read each others minds at the time, so I told him to move when he saw a bright light. I heard Voldemort say something and I saw a green light, but I also saw Harry move, but already knew he wouldn't move fast enough. Suddenly, I felt numb, all over, the loss of both my parents, and probably my beloved brother, it made a numb feeling spread even into my mind.

But then one thought entered my mind... : Protect Harry. Kill Voldemort.

And it happened. I saw myself glow, which was normal for me, but this time it was brighter, and it seemed to gather around me like a cocoon. But no one noticed because I was invisible. I was glaring at Voldemort for killing the people I loved, and suddenly, my light flew into an even larger mass, and surrounded Voldemort like a cocoon. I watched as my light constricted him and he was screaming in agony. Then the light dissipated, and he was left barely breathing on the floor. I must have gone into magical shock because I suddenly felt tired. But I didn't go to sleep until after I watched Sev appear from beside Bellatrix, who was invisible and holding me, and walk over to kill Voldemort. Then I watched him pick up Harry and check his forehead to find a scar." Lina paused in her story to make Draco see that she had a twin scar, just like Harry's, except her scar was pointed in the opposite direction. "The last thing I remember before waking up in LeStrange Manor, was seeing my parents, Lily and James Potter, lying in each others arms in death on the floor, with Severus, Bellatrix, and Lucius, all almost in tears at the sight.

But don't you see Draco? Harry Potter is my brother and I need to be near him this year. I need to find him before he comes into his powers and the letter coming early, that was because McGonagall knows that Harry goes shopping as soon as he gets his list. So she gave him, myself, and apparently you, too, our school lists early. So I can find him in Diagon Alley. I need your help Draco. Harry needs me when he goes into his firen powers and you know it. Draco, I love you but I need you to help me find my brother... Draco???" Lina broke off her sentence when Draco finally turned around to look at her. What she saw broke her heart. He was crying, most likely from anger of being hidden from the truth for so long, but he was also crying because he was mated to the girl he loved.

And the girl he loved, loved Harry. Flipping. Potter. He couldn't even control his temper anymore. He told himself,_ of course she loves him you idiot! They are siblings! They could read each others minds! She has been suffering at school for years, because he doesn't even know he has a sister! Wait. What's today's date? Oh my God! Today is the day before Harry's birthday!! Wait a second... since when do I call him Harry... his name is Potter! That stupid little pottie head... I'll show him to hurt my mate ever again..., _Draco sighed collecting his thoughts. " Lina, tomorrow is his birthday right?", he asked his new found fieren ( the term for a firen mate). Lina shook here head. " Err, yeah, um Draco, love, heh heh... we've been gone for hours now... it's already his birthday. In fact...", she paused to check a small clock that she had hanging on one of the stone walls. "It is precisely ten fifteen... p.m." , she smiled sheepishly. Draco paled. He knew they had until eleven o' clock that night to find harry before all hell broke loose. When Harry came into his full powers, he would be given a flashback of the night he first saw what Heartfire magic was. And that would be the night Lina killed Voldemort. And he would obviously realize that he had a sister, and being the stupid headed Gryffindor that he was, he would want to find her and make sure she was alive. Time could ease all separations, but it could not stop this reunion.

The flashback would not only remind Harry of who Lina was, but of how he had watched over her when she slept in the crib next to hers. Exceptionally bright at such a young age, he knew who she was and they could read each others minds. That was probably how Lina even got through the years. Just helping Harry by solving his problems for him by reading them in his mind. Draco shook his head. Without thinking he grabbed Lina's arm an dove into the water. He used his full firen speed to get back to the fountain. When they got there, Lucius and Bella were waiting. He knew Bella had already told Lucius everything, so he just kept running with Lina at his heels. He never let go of her arm as they ran into the LeStrange Manor and up the stairs to their rooms. He threw her into hers and yelled for her to get dressed. He slammed her door and ran for his own. Ten minutes passed and they were both dressed and standing at the fireplace. For years, Lina had know the address of her brother, but now she was going to show up there. She hoped this would work.

"Number four, Private Drive!", she yelled. She threw the powder into the fire and jumped into the green flames. She spun around and around and soon Draco was next to her spinning, too. All to soon they were standing in a small fireplace in Number four, Private Drive. She quickly stepped out of the fireplace and headed toward the stairs. She suddenly felt shock and fear on the other side of her fieren link. _Draco? What's wrong, love?_ She thought to him. She wanted to find Harry, so she didn't turn back. Suddenly she heard her fieren whisper, " Lina, turn around..." She turned around to face the fireplace, and there was Harry, holding his wand to Draco's throat and glaring straight at Harry. She could feel the tears in her eyes at seeing her brother, but she could feel a mixture of hope, anger, fear, and hatred through her link with Draco. She suddenly had an idea. She stepped over to Harry, who was still glaring daggers at her, and closed her eyes. She was searching for the link between their minds. She could tell he had been trying Occlumency, but they were the Firen Twins. Nothing could block their link. She found the link and smiled just a bit. She sent him her thoughts. _Harry? Could you please release my fieren? It's the least you could do for me. _

Harry was so shocked at what he just heard and felt in his mind, that he actually did drop his arms back down to his sides. The shock she felt from both links she had open was making her giggle. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and let a giggle slip out. Again, the sound of crystal bells filled the air. Harry was still in shock when she giggled and now his eyes seem to glaze over. He had known of a connection in his mind, but he thought it was just some overly crazed fan, trying to break into his thoughts. But here was a bewitching girl standing in front of him, with that voice that always haunted his dreams on Halloween nights. He had felt the presence of her mind through that strange connection throughout the years. Especially when he would have personal problems. They would always seem to solve themselves. "Who are you? Why is Malfoy with you? What did you call him a minute ago? A fieren?", Harry asked. He turned to look at Draco. "Are you a firen, malfoy?", he asked again. Malfoy sneered. " That would make sense if she called me her fieren wouldn't it, Pottie?" Lina shot him a dark look. He blushed and looked toward the mantle. He saw a clock on the wall and he realized just how long they had taken to find Harry. It was exactly one minute before Harry would... Suddenly the clocked changed the minute and there was a flash of bright emerald green light.

There was a soft chiming filling the air now, and Lina noted how it sounded like a liquid version of an emerald. The light was spreading like arms reaching out, when it touched Lina. Suddenly, the light wrapped around her and picked her up and started to pull her even closer to Harry. Draco tried to grab her out of the light, but another arm of light knocked him out of the way. Lina looked at him and shook her head. _Let me handle this part, Draco, love., _she thought to him.She turned to face Harry, who was emanating light, without seeming to be able to control himself. She reached out through her link and tried to talk to him, but all she could see was the flashback of the night she saved Harry from Lord Voldemort. She was trying to control his light for him while making sure he stayed conscious. She could only see flashes of what he was seeing.

_Two babies in a crib. A sister with flaming orange hair_. _A bright green light. A mother screaming. Invisible people appearing from nowhere. A mother giving the people my sister. A voice in my head, my sister's voice, telling me it is okay. The people and my sister disappearing. My mothers tears. The door blowing up. My mother spitting in an evil mans face. The man saying the evil words that ended her life. Feeling angry. Seeing a wand pointed at my forehead. Hearing those words again. Seeing and feeling my sister's heartfire magic fill the room. Watching the light that was the color of my sisters eyes wrap around the evil man and kill him. Seeing the man that loved my mother, walk over and make sure the evil man never came back. Watching as my mother floated to my father's body. Together in life, in death, in heaven. Forever together, the way two siblings should be. Another flashback. Waking up to the smell of soot and floo powder. Seeing Malfoy in my house. Hearing a name from my past that I couldn't place until now. Feeling my hart wake up when she laughed. Hearing the sound of light and dark crystal. The feeling of being reunited with a loved one. The feeling of not caring who they are. Knowing they are your only family. Hearing the clock chime eleven. Seeing her being lifted by the light coming from me. Feeling her mind controlling my light. And now as she stares at me with worry dripping from her eyes. Knowing that she loves her brother. She loves me. I am her brother. Lord voldemort didn't kill the cute little baby sister from my Halloween nightmares. She lived. Lina. My crystal eyed Lina. _Harry's light started to dissipate and Lina could now see the tears streaming down his face. She looked over to make sure Draco was okay, and then she looked through Harry's link to make sure he was okay, too. When she looked through, she felt wave after wave of emotion.

Love, Loss, Remorse, Guilt, Love, Separation, more Guilt, Love, Love, Love, Adoration, Reunion. There was no other emotions in his mind, other than love and guilt. He stared at her, tears streaming down his face, as he looked at her, taking her in. He had seen her thousands of times in his Slytherin-Gryffindor classes. He had seen her thousands of times, he had thought she looked familiar, but he had passed it off as the red hair that reminded him only slightly of the Weasley family. But Lina's hair was more auburn colored He also noticed her tears, staining his Mother's beautiful face. He reached over to wipe her tears off, and she smiled. She jumped on him and he caught her with ease. Almost as if they had been doing that for years. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she clung to his shoulders, because she couldn't reach any higher, And they stayed in that position, hugging each other until Draco pointedly cleared his throat. Lina let go of Harry and smiled at the both of them. "You know that you two are going to have to get along now, right?" She laughed quietly as they grimaced at her words. They heard a stirring from upstairs, and they froze. When everything was still again, Lina whispered to Harry, " Harry, we need to get your things, and then we have to leave. You are going to finish out the summer at the Manor. Draco and I will help you, but we have to be quiet." Harry nodded and he led the way to his room, followed by an eager but quiet Lina, and a more than reluctant Draco. They went up the stairs, and down the hall to the smallest bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. He quietly let them in and shut the door. He grabbed his school trunk and started filling it with his clothes, and then his books. When he had finished with his school books, he turned around to see his sister pulling out even more of his clothes and by the time she had finished throwing them into his trunk, none of his clothes were in his dresser or his closet.

" Lina, why did you take out all my clothes?", Harry questioned. Draco was bored at this point, so he answered for her. " I thought it would be obvious that she wants you to live at the Manor now that you know everything. Bella and Sev already arranged for this to happen, and Lina has been waiting for tonight from her first day at Hogwarts." Draco finished. Lina paused to glare daggers at Draco, then moved on to push him out of the way so that she could raid his desk for parchment and his favorite quills. When she was done there, She turned to see Harry standing ready with his Firebolt, and Draco was holding the two brooms that he had brought so he and Lina could fly back home with Harry. Harry began to ask. "How are we supposed to fly with all..." But before he could finish, or even blink, Lina turned and gave Draco a pleading look. They were not supposed to use their wands outside of school, but Heartfire magic did not require a wand, and it did not count as 'out-of-school' magic. Heartfire magic entailed many things, including the ability to cast spells without words or wands.

Harry didn't yet know how to use his powers, but Draco had come into his powers five months ago. And his father had taught him to control his powers. Draco was very talented with his powers. He could probably manipulate others if he really wanted to. But right now, Lina was asking him to shrink everything to a portable size. He sighed, looked at harry, shrugged, then looked at the pile of Harry's things. Instantly, they shrank down to tiny little pieces and Lina scooped them all up, and put them in her bag. She put the bag back on her back and then looked up to see Harry's bewildered expression. She giggled and Harry slapped a hand over her mouth. She eventually stifled the giggle, and then they left the room. Harry and Draco kept throwing glares at each other behind Lina's back as she led the way out of the front door. They stood on the front step and she turned to face Draco again, but Harry held up and hand. He took hers and then she watched as he closed his eyes in a look of deep concentration. The next thing they knew, Harry, Draco, and Lina were all invisible. She giggled freely this time and hugged the invisible figure that she knew was Harry. Harry and Draco were both the same height, and both taller than her by four inches, but she could feel the difference in their heart fires and could easily tell the apart.

" Harry, can you sense my Heartfire? Or do I need to be visible to show you the way?", she asked him. Harry thought about that, but then suddenly they were visible again. "Hey! I didn't mean to do that yet!", Harry said. "That's because you didn't do that at all.", Draco said. "I did." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, but before he could respond, Lina hopped on her broom and said, "Would you guys COME ON ALREADY?!" And she took off into the air. Draco was next to follow, trying to fly faster than Harry, but Harry's broom was faster, and he blew right past Draco and flew next to Lina. When he was right next to Lina, he carefully took one hand off is broom to somewhat hug his little sister. Then he had an idea. _Lina?, can you hear me? It's Harry. Wow, I feel stupid right now, I'm mentally talking to myself, trying to talk to voices in my head. Something's not quite right with me. _

Lina suddenly broke out laughing. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. _You can hear me can't you?_ Lina nodded. _Of course I can hear you, Harry. We are bonded by firen magic. I can also feel your pain, to an extent, and sense where you are, especially if you are hurt in any way. That came in handy during our years at school_, _when no one else could find you, Sev would come find me and he would ask me to go find you. I told him I already knew where you were, but he would always make me go with the teachers to go get you.. Usually the lake, but sometimes the room of requirement, or even quidditch pitch if you were upset about something. But by the time you would even think about going to the quidditch pitch, I would have already sensed your problem, and fixed it for you. _Harry gave her a bewildered look. _You were the one who solved all my problems last year? Last year when our Godfather escaped to come find me? Does he know about you? _Lina laughed out loud. Draco realized they were speaking through their link, so he pushed his broom faster, so that he was flying on Lina's left side. She smiled over at him to comfort him. She realized how bad she was making him feel, so she decided to make the conversation audible. "Yes, I was the one who solved all your problems. But not just last year. I have been helping you since our first year. When Hermione when missing, I was the one who found her crying in the girl's bathroom. She told me not to tell you, or Ron, where she was. And I didn't, I told Neville. He told you where she was. Hermione quickly figured out who I really was, and she promised not to tell you. Hermione and I have been good friends since then, when I found her there in our first year, and we usually spend lots of time in the library."

Harry just blinked. "So other people know about me and you being siblings?", he asked. Lina nodded. "But only Hermione figured out that we are the prophecy of firen twins. The rest of them were fooled by the glamours." Harry nodded thoughtfully. Lina could tell he was lost in his train of thought, so she looked over at Draco. He was trying to seem indifferent towards the 'mudblood', but she could tell he was angry that she knew before he did. She let a giggle slip out, and he looked at her. He couldn't help but smile when she did. He loved her that much. He pulled closer to her broom and leaned over. He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled away again. Harry noticed that and said, " You had better watch yourself around my sister , Malfoy...", Harry joked. All three of them laughed. The rest of the way to LeStrange Manor, they laughed and joked and caught up on all things missed. Too soon, they arrived at the Manor, but they decided to watch the sun rise over the garden. Harry hugged Lina non stop and barely let Draco take hold of her. Eventually they did go inside and Bellatrix was thrilled to see him there. It actually reminded him of his first time at the Weasley's home, just that this house was much bigger.

They were all tired, so they all went to their separate rooms, and didn't come out until the next morning. They decided to go shopping for school supplies, and they went to Diagon Alley. When they came home, Severus and Lucius had arrived and were waiting for them. Snape was so happy that Harry had arrived safely, and explained to Harry that he had always protected him, but pretended to hate him so that no one would suspect him. Lucius was standoffish at first, but eventually gave into Harry. All six of them sat around talking and joking for hours. The three firens looked at each other and smiled. They would go to school in less that two weeks, and would be ready to face anything the school year threw at them. And they would get through it, Together.


	3. New Students at Hogwarts

_**CHAPTER 3: New students at Hogwarts.**_

"Harry, do you mind waking up your sister for me? She doesn't seem to want to cooperate..." Harry looked up, from behind the Daily Prophet, at Severus, who looked worn out even so early in the day. "She won't cooperate? Did you tell her we have to go to King's Cross Station today?", Harry asked him. Severus sighed. "Yes, Harry. I did tell her that. The only thing I didn't try was levitating her from the bed... No, Draco I didn't. And no I will not." Draco had walked into the room and heard him suggest this idea. Draco looked at Harry, who nodded, and they both went running from the kitchen towards Lina's room, with Sev trying to stop them. " Draco! Harry! Don't do it! Don't you dare levitate her from the room..." Harry and Draco looked at each other and pushed themselves faster. They hadn't planed on taking her out of the room, but now that he suggested it... " thanks for the new idea, Sev! I'm sure she'll love to hear who came up with this one!", Harry shouted. Draco just kept laughing. They reached her room in record time, ran inside and shut and locked the door before Severus could stop them.

They caught their breaths and looked around. Lina was indeed still asleep in bed, even though it was approaching eleven o'clock in the morning. Draco shoved Harry towards the bed and Harry shoved back. They were both grinning and snickering at the reaction they both knew she was going to have. They both walked over to either side of her bed, and stared at her. Draco suddenly had an idea. He looked at Harry and signaled for him to levitate her off the mattress. He didn't even have to concentrate anymore when he used his powers, so he simply looked at her and she slowly floated up and away from the mattress. He looked over at Draco, who silently motioned toward the garden. Harry caught on fast, and they began the slow descent toward the garden. They went out in the hall to see Sev and Bella, waiting for them. They were about to say something, when they saw a sleeping Lina floating along between the two of them. Both of them were in shock, but they smiled and followed them, not wanting to miss her reaction. All four of them, quietly made their way through the garden and towards the green house in the center. When Bella and Sev finally figured out what they were doing, they could barely stifle their laughs. They watched form a distance as Harry and Draco walked right up to the edge of the fountain. Then they leaned over and, at the same time, kissed her cheeks, on their own side. She began to stir, so Harry dropped her into the water. Her eyes shot open as soon as she hit the water and she sank down under the bubbles.

Everyone was laughing, and Harry and Draco helped her out of the fountain. She was dripping wet and she was angry that they had pranked her in her sleep. The three of them had been pranking each other since Harry had officially moved in. Severus had sent a letter to the Dursleys explaining that Harry had come of age and now lived at the LeStrange Manor. Lina decided she was going to get back at them for dropping her in the water so she smiled sweetly. They narrowed her eyes at her and before they could react, she threw her arms around them, one by one, soaking the fronts of their clothes. Severus and Bella were laughing hysterically. She saw them and decided to make them pay to. She acted like she going to walk up to the house, but she quickly turned around and shoved them both. Bella and Sev tumbled right into Harry and Draco, and all four of them fell into the fountain.

This time, Lina fell to the ground laughing as she saw them come up spluttering. She saw Harry and Draco jump out before Snape could grab them. She caught on to the potential danger and ran out of the greenhouse with them. Right behind them was a dripping wet Severus Snape, who was also a very angry Potions Master. They tried to run faster, even though their clothes were heavy from water when they heard him shouting, " Harry! Draco! Get back here, right now! I told you not to levitate her from the room! Come here! Stop running!! You will have a week of detention when you get to school if you don't take the consequences of your actions!." At that threat Draco yelled over his shoulder at Snape. " We already are suffering our consequences. We got trampled over by an angry Potions Master and now we are being chased by A WET angry Potions Master!" They were all laughing now as they tried to run even faster. Lina peeked over her shoulder to see Snape still chasing them and Bellatrix trying to run after them, but was laughing to hard to go any further.

They got back to their rooms and shut their doors and locked them. They listened at their doors and heard Snape laughing with Bellatrix. They all poked their heads out into the hallway and gave each other curious looks. They looked at Bellatrix then Lina, then Snape, and then back to Lina. They just shrugged and guessed it was just Lina and Bella's charm. They got dressed and packed their supplies for the school year. They came out with their trunks and dragged them down the stairs. They waited in the kitchen for Snape and Bella. They finally came down and just laughed at the three teenagers that were trying to look innocent. They just shook their heads. "Alright you three trouble makers, grab your trunks, and we have to go now... We have to fly now or else we won't make it." Bellatrix said. They just nodded. They still thought it was hilarious to see Snape on a broom. They shrank down their luggage and put it all in Bella's bag. They went outside and the three teens took off running. Before anyone could stop them, they jumped on their brooms mid-stride, and took off.

Snape and Bella chased after them knowing they could never catch them. Eventually, when they had their fill of fun, they slowed and let the two adults catch up to them. They coasted the rest of the way to King's Cross Station. Bellatrix, Severus, Draco, Harry, and Lina, all landed at the back entrance and walked through the door, with their luggage returned to full size, and their brooms shrunken down to pocket size. They quickly walked to the barrier that separated the world of muggles, from the world of magic. One by one, they walked through to the train's platform on the other side. They had their luggage put on the train, and said their goodbye's to Bellatrix and Lucius, who had met them there, at platform 9 3/4'. Then they quickly got on the train to find a compartment. The three students were now sitting in their own compartment, talking about how everything between them had changed so much in the past two weeks, in contrast to their past years at Hogwarts. Snape had gone to the special teachers compartment at the front of the train, and the three Firens weren't expecting anyone to join them. Lina was, naturally seated next to Draco, and across from Harry. She was like him in many ways, and she also liked to sit near the window and daydream as she watched the scenery fly past them.

The train had been moving for about fifteen minutes. Draco had Lina's hand clasped tightly in his own. Lina, like Harry, was staring out the window unseeingly, wondering about what would come of the school year. She had this horrible sinking feeling every time she thought of getting to school. She broke out off her trance to ponder Harry. She took in the sight of him, knowing exactly what he was thinking about, and that he was hiding his angst . He was thinking about the night Lina killed Voldemort, and how much power he had. And then all the power of a baby Firen, had been more powerful then he was. Harry felt eyes on him and he looked to his sister. He saw the raw fear in her eyes, and he realized she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He purposely let her see him mentally slap himself and her expression lightened. He gave her a half smile, and sent her a wave of happiness through their link. She returned his smile full force and giggled. Draco looked over and grinned. "Please, don't tell me whatever your thinking about, as long as it's not about me. I wouldn't want to be the center of your jibes when I can't be a part of your little mind games because I can't hear voices in my head. It just isn't fair, I tell you.", Draco noted. Harry rolled his eyes while Lina giggled. She leaned over and kissed her Fieren. She leaned against his shoulder and started to doze off. He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her and hold her close, and took her hand with his other one. They heard a tap on the door.

Harry looked up first and jumped to get the door. He fumbled with the handle and finally slid the door open. Lina and Draco watched form the seat closest to the window, for she was now in his lap, as Harry hugged the people at the compartment door. He stood aside and three people came in and sat down. Lina's face lit up when she saw her old friend. "Hermione! How are you?! I haven't heard from you in forever!", she gushed. Hermione blushed at the sight of her close friend in her boyfriend's lap, and smiled. Lina jumped out of Draco's lap and hugged her. They started laughing and blushing and all the boys in the room just looked a little uncomfortable. This just made them laugh harder. Hermione gathered herself and cleared her throat. "Lina, it is very nice to see you again. It looks as though everything worked out between the three of you. I'm very happy for you." Lina blushed. She knew Hermione was also talking about her relationship with Draco being rock solid. She smiled at the thought. "Thanks, 'Mione. It looks like your doing great, too!" Then she whispered, "Who's the cute redhead? And when did you two start going out?" Hermione flushed scarlet instantly. She mumbled back, "His name is Ron Weasley. About mid June, at a picnic in the field behind his garden..." Hermione flushed profusely. Lina just giggled. She threw her a grating look.

Lina shrugged and said, "Who is the brunette my brother's making goo goo eyes at?" Everyone turned to Harry, who had quickly snapped his head towards Lina, in a deathly glare, before they had proved her correct. He flushed a pink color under the stares of everyone in the compartment. Hermione threw him a knowing look. Then she turned back to Lina. "Everyone, this is Ania Mikayla Pugliese. She is a new student this year, and she transferred from another witching school in Europe. Ania, you never did tell me which country you went to school in. Where did you live?" Hermione asked her suddenly. Now everyone looked at Ania. Lina could tell she wasn't exactly used to being the center of attention. She gave Draco a meaningful look. He sighed and reached out for Lina's hand.

"Why don't you all just sit down instead of questioning each other just standing around? Besides, I preferred it earlier when Lina was in my lap." Now everyone except Draco flushed. Lina had the deepest flush by far and was now fascinated with the floor. Harry laughed at his sister and she glared at him. "You know, Harry, I know things about you that you wouldn't even dream of. I can very easily make this year a living hell for you, instead of solving all of your problems, so I wouldn't laugh if I was you." Harry shut up instantly. Now it was everyone elses turn to laugh. Lina sank down into Draco's lap and cuddled up in his arms. Harry sat in his seat from before. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, holding hands, and Ania sat between the window and Lina, directly across from Harry. Lina was curious why Ania was so quiet. She seemed like she would cry or scream at any minute, and this bothered Lina. She wanted to know why she could feel a melancholy aura, but she just shook her head slightly. Lina didn't know about auras or anything like that.

She looked at Ania again. She looked so emotional tortured, and Lina wanted to be her friend. "Ania, Hermione said you were from Europe. I was wondering which part of Europe you were from, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.", Lina said. Ania looked back at Lina and smiled. Lina thought she looked grateful for her comforting words. Ania sighed and turned so she faced everyone. " I was born in Stare Miasto, Poland. In English, it would be called Old Town. I lived there until I was four, and my parents started fighting. I was bright for such a young age, and I understood why my father was so upset. She was having an affair with a man she had met in France. The man was from Italy and he was just recently divorced by his wife, who had taken everything. She fell for him and they had a steady going affair. My father found out and they started fighting. I tried to make them stop once, because I couldn't stand the yelling. My father hit me across the face, and my mother tried to hide me behind her and he hit her face, too. He threatened her to end the affair or he would kill me. My mother looked at me like she hated me for ending her affair. I begged her to end the affair. My father waited for her answer. She looked at him and then she walked out the door. My father rounded on me. I was in the hospital for a week. When I gained consciousness, I saw my dad at my bedside crying. He said he was so sorry for what he had done, and that he didn't actually think she had left, but that she was outside the door. He thought she would have come back in to protect me from him. But she had run off to Italy with her boyfriend. He took my hands and promised never to hurt me again, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure no one ever hurt me again."

She paused in her story to let that information sink in. They all looked shocked, except Harry. His expression confused her. He looked upset, and angry at something. He realized she was looking at him and he tried to rearrange his expression. When he looked back at her expectantly, she continued with her story. " Three weeks later, there was a break in at the hospital I was staying at. There were two men and a woman, who looked slightly pregnant. I heard them coming and I hid under neath my hospital bed. They came in and they started ransacking the room. A man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes lifted the blankets that were draped over the bed and he saw me. "I found her." Is what I heard him say. The woman came over to me and hugged me. It was my mother. " Ania! I didn't think he would hurt you! I can't believe he put you here!" She was crying and I pushed her away. " You walked out on me, and you knew very well he would go through with the threat! He actually loves me. And that is why he stopped hitting me when you didn't come back! I hate you! Get out of here!", I remember screaming at her."

If she thought they looked shocked before, now they were just dumbstruck. They couldn't believe the mother had come back. Lina felt her pain the most at having to reject her mother. Lina reached over and patted Ania's arm. Ania turned her head to look at Lina, and she noticed tears in the abused girls eyes at recalling the memory. Lina took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Ania took in a sharp breath and continued. " When the man with the dark hair heard me say that to my mother, he hit me across the face. I remember crying and yelling at the top of my lungs how tired I was that everyone was hitting me. I remember a sharp pain in the back of my head and I touched it and it felt wet. I remember hitting the floor and trying to look at my hand at the same time. When I looked at my hand I saw it was glowing and covered in blood. I know the light was a strange, but familiar color, but I can't remember what it was for the life of me. The last thing I remember about that night, was my mother screaming and crying, and being restrained by the smaller man. The smaller man had auburn hair, and I'm pretty sure it was my uncle. I had seen a picture of him once. But I never saw him again. I remember a lot of blackness. And then I woke up in a dim room. My mom was there, along with her boyfriend. She was pregnant, and she was waiting for me to wake up. I found out later that she wanted me around to do housework while she was pregnant.

When I refused, she left the room and Vince, the name of the dark haired man, hit me again. I remember him grabbing me and then I blacked out. After that I did what I was told. I didn't want him to hit me again, but he hit me whenever he was drunk, bored, or if he didn't think I was doing a good enough job. Five months later, I looked out the window, and I saw my father with a group of men walking down the street and knocking on doors. I looked around the room, and no one was in the room with me. I quietly opened the window and climbed out. I wasn't wearing anything but a large shirt and aa dish towel around my waist. Vince didn't want me to wear clothes, because he liked to look at the marks he made when he hit me. I ran through the garden and I heard Vince yell from inside. I heard him slam open the door and start chasing me, and I screamed for my Dad. By the mercy of god, my dad heard me and he pulled out his wand and killed Vince on the spot. My mother had seen the murder and he killed her, too. I finally reached him and he grabbed me and he held me close to him. I heard him saying over and over, "I'm so sorry Ania. I couldn't find you. I wasn't there. I broke my promise, I'm so sorry." I was crying to and I told him I was okay now and I wanted him to take me back to the hospital. He said he would never take me there again, and we Apparated to St. Mungo's. Stare Miasto is a muggle town, so there was no magical hospital, so he had put me in a muggle hospital when he had hurt me himself. They healed me and gave me some better clothes to wear, and my dad took me home. My nanny was waiting for me and my father to return, and she hugged me for hours when I got home. My dad kissed her, and I figured they had fallen in love. A year later, my dad married her, and our new family moved to Paris, France.

Our neighbors were two brothers, who shared a flat, and they had both been helping my dad to find me. I thanked them for helping my father, and our two families became close friends. Our other neighbors was a family with three children. Two of them were off the street, and staying there for shelter. Their names were Lacey and Robbie. The family's biological child was a boy, his name was Nick. The four of us became inseparable. When I turned eleven, I started going to Beaxbaton.

Lacey also went with me. Nick and Robbie went to another school in France. When summer came around again, Lacey and Nick started to get closer. By the time fourth year came around, they were a steady couple. Robbie had met a girl in his third year, Amber, and they have been going out ever since. In the beginning of the summer, my uncle saw us in the market and started making a scene. My fathers friend stunned him, while my father grabbed me, and my step mother and ran. We just recently moved to London. And now I'm going to Hogwarts. I met Hermione in Diagon Alley with Ron, and I guess were friends now.", finished Ania. Lina looked out the window, and realized they were almost halfway to Hogwarts. Lina looked back at Ania. She squeezed her hand, which she was still holding. "Well, Ania, if you are friends with one of us, you're friends with the rest of us. Sorry, but even Harry and Draco are part of our package deal." Everyone laughed, and Ania relaxed a little more. Draco, however, was now squishing Lina to no end. "Alright! I take it back! Draco is a privilege friend! Ouchie...", Lina wheezed out through Draco's clenching arms. Now Harry and Ania were laughing. Lina tried to pry herself from Draco's death grip, so she moved her hand from Ania's, and felt a tingling sensation from he wrist. Lina's eyes widened in shock, and she instantly blocked the emotion from Harry. Ania had a Heartfire Mark on the inside of her wrist, and Lina knew who had the other mark. She looked into Ania's strange purple eyes, and saw Ania giving her a pleading look.

Lina nodded and pretended to struggle with Draco. When she finally got tired of being squished, she kissed him, full on. Draco loosened his grip instantly, and Lina relaxed. Harry just glared at Draco in a mocking way and said, " So is that how you two work? You force her to kiss you? I better not catch you doing that again with my sister, Draco..." Harry couldn't even finish his sentence because he was laughing so hard. He noticed that only he, Ania, Hermione, Draco, and Lina were the ones laughing, because Ron wasn't laughing. He had no idea who Lina was, or when Malfoy had become Draco to Harry, or when the two hade made a truce. They were the only ones who knew why Draco and Harry weren't fighting anymore. Harry laughed harder, and Draco gave him a questioning look. Lina quickly whispered why, and the three of them just kept laughing. By the time they regained control of themselves, Harry was on the floor of the compartment, and Lina trying to help him up, even though she was close to collapsing herself, with Draco still on the seat scrunched up in a ball. They finally caught their breaths, and Lina helped Harry up from the floor and he stood for a second to wipe the tears from his eyes. Everyone in the room saw the mark on the inside of his left wrist, and Hermione and Ron both gasped, while Ania's eyes widened. Ron decided to ask, "Hey mate, what the hell is that thing on your wrist? And why has no one explained to me what the hell is going on? Why is Malfoy in here? And did you say that Slytherin girl is your sister? That has got to be the worst prank in the world! You don't have any siblings, mate! Especially not some stupid Slytherin! I'd bet it was one of Malfoy's tricks! 'Mione, why are you slapping me?!" Hermione hushed him with flustered rapidness and by slapping her hand repeatedly on his shoulder.

Lina tried to sink back down into Draco's lap, but Harry grabbed her in a tight hug, and held her. She felt safe in either of their arms, and so she let the tears fall. She heard gasps from all around the compartment, so she looked up at them. They gasped louder and she soon realized why, she was glowing her heartfire color, and so was Harry, but Harry was glaring at Ron, probably for saying anything that upset his sister. Lina quickly sent him calming emotions, and soon neither of them were glowing anymore, but Lina still had silent tears flowing from her eyes. Hermione was in shock. "Lina, Harry, are you telling me that you are the... the. Prophecy?" Lina nodded. Ron went pale. Apparently, he knew what the prophecy. "Mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get anyone upset...", Ron stammered. Hermione comforted him and Harry just shook his head. " Why don't Lina, Ania, and I all leave to change into robes, and we will come back when you have done the same? Then we can catch up after that?" Everyone nodded. As the three girls were leaving, Harry gave his sister another hug. Lina kissed Draco, and waited outside the compartment for the other two girls. Draco immediately went to his trunk for his robes, while Ron kissed Hermione. Ania paused, and turned to Harry. She smiled at him, and in a very obvious gesture, she tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand, showing only him what was on the inside of her wrist.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't help himself, so he quickly gave her a hug, while no one else would notice, but he got caught by both of the other boys in the compartment, and blushed profusely. He picked her up, still in the hug, and took the two steps to the compartment door, where he put her down and she instantly turned and bolted over to Lina and Hermione, blushing all the way. Harry smiled and shut the compartment door, and locked it. He had no particular urge to make it easier for Lina to prank them while they changed. Draco and Ron both started jesting at him to his flirting with Ania. He just backfired the comments at Ron, but he joked at him about Hermione, and instantly Ron shut up. Draco just laughed, and Ron and Harry just threw their shoes at him. Draco fell over at the sudden attack, still trying to put his socks on, when the girls waked right into the compartment. Hermione and Lina had excited looks on their faces, and Ron and Harry quickly exchanged a wary look. Then Harry realized that he had locked the compartment. " How did you guys get in here? I locked the compartment!" Lina just at him and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Harry thought about that, then shook his head. "I didn't think you did..." Lina said. The girls laughed. "I tell ya, Harry. Those girls are mental!", Ron said. Hermione stepped over Draco to swat at Ron. Lina tried to help up Draco, but he just pulled her down to a sitting position and kissed her. Lina blushed profusely and yanked Draco up off the floor and gave him a little shove towards their seat from earlier.

Hermione laughed at her. Harry was looking at Ania, smiling. Ania was smiling back at him, only she was blushing. Ron sat down, and Hermione followed Lina's earlier example and sat in his lap. Lina was already sitting in Draco's lap, and Harry sat down next to Ania, who was sitting next to the preoccupied-with-Hermione-in-his-lap Ron. Only Lina noticed they were holding hands. There was a sudden wrap at the door, and before anyone could answer it, the compartment slid open with a bang. There in the doorway, stood Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy looked furious. She turned her gaze toward Lina and Draco. Draco just looked bored at her. "Hello Pansy. Is there something I can do for you?", Draco asked boredly before yawning. Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Lina all sniggered. Pansy turned red in the face. Lina took on a fake look of concern. "Be careful Pans, or you might spontaneously combust.." Lina warned. Draco chuckled and leaned over to kiss Lina. That was the last straw for Pansy, and she jumped onto Lina and ripped her away from him before anyone knew what was going on.

She slapped Lina in the face and screamed, " How dare you kiss _my_ Draco? You little slut! How dare you bring your little gryffindor friends into Draco's compartment? You worthless little pile of trash! I will kill you if I ever see you near my Draco again!" Lina was in tears on the floor. Her face badly beaten by Pansy, who had finally finished her rant, and Ania had dropped Harry hand and was by far the most outraged by the outburst from Pansy. Lina had shown such openness towards her that she couldn't believe that this evil person could just come in and start hurting and yelling at her newest addition of friends. Lina was crying steadily now, which meant she was glowing again. Her light surrounded her in a protective looking cocoon, while a bright purple light came from Ania. Only Harry and Lina weren't shocked by the color. Ania stood up from her seat and jumped on top of Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle just stood in the doorway avoiding a fight with Draco. They already knew what he was. They were in the dorm when he came into his powers. They simply stepped in the compartment, shut the door, and cast a silencing charm so that no one would think anything bad was happening inside. They turned back around to see Harry and Draco helping Lina off the floor, but having trouble as she had her shield up, while Ania was beating Pansy to a pulp. She was scratching and punching Pansy to no end, while she screeched her own rant at her.

"How dare you? Draco and Lina are mated you little dirt bag! Who do you think you are trying to take him away from her, trying to take him away from all of us? You are in Slytherin, so you should know how much Draco doesn't like you! He loves Lina! Who do think you are? Did you just think you would get away with attacking her in front of her _brother and her closest friends_? Did you not know we would retaliate? Well here is a little wake up call, you little whore! You will never touch Lina, or think crossly about her, or this will just seem like a hug compared to what I will do to you. Do I make myself clear? Answer me, Pansy! Do I make myself clear?!" Ania was now kicking Pansy. Pansy was in tears on the floor. She nodded her head. Ania backed off to go get Lina out of her cocoon. "Lina, Pansy will never do that to you again. Draco loves you and he will always love you, and your brother will always protect you, and so will I. I promise you."Crabbe and Goyle went over to make sure Pansy was alright, and the they left her on the floor, and took the two seats they knew were supposed to be empty. Harry and Draco used their link to get her out of her shield, and she was crying so hard she couldn't breath. Harry and Draco held her until she stopped shaking Hermione and Ron moved over to make room for them. Harry and Draco sat next to each other with Lina in their laps, Draco wiping her tears and rubbing her back while Harry was holding her hands and sending her calming emotions through their link.

Hermione got up from Ron's lap, and kneeled on the floor next to Ania, and patted Lina's arm. Lina finally regained her self control and thanked the all. Draco stood up, cradling Lina to his chest, and sat down in the seat that Crabbe had just vacated, to sit in the other seat across from Goyle nearest to the compartment door. Lina was sitting in his lap, holding him in a hug, and no one had any doubt that she would stay in that position until they arrived at Hogwarts. Ania and Hermione stood up, and in Hermione's case, returned to her boyfriend lap, in Ania's case, sat on her potential boyfriends lap. Pansy finally got up off the floor and glared at Lina. Lina couldn't see pansy, but could feel her staring at her, and started glowing. Alerting everyone that she was crying again. Pansy looked shock by the color and decided she would speculate. " Lina... what the hell are you? And since when do you have a brother? Why is our compartment filled with these loser Gryffindors anyway?" Pansy sat down in Greg Goyle's lap, since was the next cutest guy and no other seats were open to her. Lina turned to her and stood up, while Harry tried to stop her. "Lina I don't think that is a good idea..." Lina looked at him then and she responded, "Why would I hide something she has just seen? Besides, I want to show her why you are here. Please, Harry?" Harry looked at her, and caved in instantly. "You are such a charmer, Lina. You do know that don't you?" Lina giggled, but she still had small tears falling down her cheeks.

She faced Pansy then and moved her bangs aside. What was on her forehead made Pansy and Ron both gasp. Ania already knew it was there, for she could sense all similarities between Harry and Lina, but she had never seen it either. Hermione had been shown by Lina, to prove she was Harry's sister. Draco had also seen it, seeing as the two of them had grown up together. Pansy was dumbfounded. "W-wh-what is that exactly, Lina? It looks like a Harry potter fan scar to me." She decided to try and play off the statement as an insult but she failed horribly. Ania was getting risingly agitated by the pug-like girl. She looked at the boy she was sitting on and noticed he looked slightly annoyed at being used as a chair, and wasn't being included otherwise. She got his attention and made a motion of dropping her knees. He smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait for the perfect moment to come and then she would be on the floor. She looked out the window, and guessed they would be arriving at the school soon. She quietly asked Hermione, who confirmed her guess. She looked back at Greg and suppressed a laugh. She guessed he was waiting for people in the train corridor to be able to see Pansy fall on the floor. Lina spoke then. " This scar is the twin scar to the one left on Harry by Voldemort, whom I killed when I was an infant. Harry and I share a Firen Twin bond, prophesized by a Seer centuries ago. The Potter family line has been waiting ever since for us to be born. When Voldemort heard another more recent prophecy, involving the two of us killing him, he set out to kill us. He apparently wasn't strong enough to stand up to a baby girl and her infant older brother." She giggled again, and all of her glowing finally faded. Harry chuckled along with her, and snuck a peek at Draco, who now was apparently more relaxed at seeing his fieren happier than when Pansy had interrupted.

Pansy looked around the compartment. " Who else in here is a freakish, glow-in-the-dark rag doll?" She sneered. Harry instantly glowed a brilliant green color. Lina glowed her crystal blue and midnight blue colors. Draco stood up then and glowed silver. Ania had already been standing and started to glow a swirling color of lavender and royal purple, which matched her strange eyes. She was glowing the brightest and it made her hazel hair flutter from the wind only she could feel. She was glaring straight at Pansy. " What did you call Lina, you little slut?!"

At that point, Greg had a disgusted look on his face, for Pansy had tried to hold onto him when they all started glowing, so he shook off her arms and dropped his knees, dumping her at the feet of the four Firens in the small compartment. Ania kicked her in the face and then opened the compartment door. She shoved Pansy out the door with her foot and left her crying in pain on the hall of the compartment. That's when Crabbe and Goyle decided to take Pansy away before she got them all beaten up. They picked her up by the arms and dragged her, tears falling, back to the compartment they had occupied earlier. Ania watched them go and then turned around to see four familiar faces from her past.

Oh my God!! This can't be happening! I can't believe you guys are here! How did you get on the train?! I thought you two were going to Durmstrang! A you two are supposed to be at Beaux batons! Oh My God!", Ania was jumping for joy at the sight of her friends. They quickly surrounded her and tried to calm her down. They had no idea why she was glowing, but in Ania's case, she forgot she was STILL glowing. A tall dirty blonde boy spoke to her quickly. "Ania. We need you to calm down and then we will explain. You need to control your glow first, though. We can't make any sense of what you are saying and your fire light will attract attention to your gift!" Ania stifled her laughing to small giggles and hugged all of them tightly. She turned back to the boy who spoke. "Sorry, Nikki. But you aren't the reason why I'm glowing, that girl you saw crying was. Anyways, come in here, you will understand more." They all shrugged and followed into the compartment, where she shut and re-locked the door. She turned to the confused faces of her new friends and blushed. " Um, guys, remember the story I just told you? And I mentioned the only four friends I ever had? The ones from Paris? These are the same people I just told you about, This is Nick, Robbie, Amber, and Lacey." Nick, who had mid length wavy dirty blonde hair, was tall and had brick-red colored eyes. He was holding hands with a girl who only measured up to his shoulder. This was the girl introduced as Lacey. She had long corn-yellow blonde hair that curled down in tight ringlets, with yellow-gold eyes. Next to her was another girl who was slightly taller, and was apparently Amber. She had her wavy mud brown hair pulled back in a loose clip, and her bangs hung low to partially cover her pumpkin-orange eyes, and she was partially hiding behind another boy, introduced as Robbie, who had orange blonde hair, that looked almost tan from the strange color mixture of it, that fell just above his eyes that were, ironically, the color of amber stone. His eyes seemed to swirl with all the colors of amber rock, it was almost hypnotizing. Harry and Lina were closest so they were the first to greet them. When everyone was introduced they all sat down.

Hermione was itching with curiosity. She knew exactly what they were, and she could tell they were powerful by the way they carried themselves. She wanted to know more. " So, you are all firens, am I correct? I mean your eyes and your mate marks give that impression." amber smiled at her, and Robbie followed suit. He answered her, ignored the searching looks the others in the compartment took on when they heard Hermione mention 'mate marks'. " Yes we are Firens. And we are mated into couples, like Lina and Draco are. Although, most of us have come into our powers, where Ania, Lina, and Nick haven't." He pulled Amber closer to him and she smiled. Ania smiled radiantly at them. She was so happy they were here. She didn't feel like she was alone because she was the only new person. She turned to Lacey, who was currently staring into the eyes of Paul. "So, does anyone want to tell me why you're all here and not at the Beaux Baton and Durmstrang schools? I thought you all said that was where you were going." Ania asked them. Lacey turned to face her with a big heart warming smile. "We were, but then we couldn't stand the thought of being without our mates. We knew that you were going to Hogwarts, and that this school also allows wizards, too. So we contacted the Headmaster and he welcomed us vehemently. I was almost strange, and as if he was expecting the four of us to come here this year. Have any of you here met the Headmaster in person?" Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lina, and Harry all nodded. Harry decided to explain. " Professor Dumbledore can see things that will more than likely happen in the future, he has Seers in his family line. That allows him to see who will be attending school, but outside those lines, he is a completely normal wizard." The four of them nodded. Ania was looking out the window again, and Lina noticed a faint reflection of her face, and it was completely blank and lifeless. A moment later she regained life in her facial features and she turned to face her friends. Amber sent her a questioning look, which Ania responded to by nodding. Amber smiled and barely stifled a giggle, then turned to her other three friends and whispered something. They all smiled at Ania, then they all returned to normal. Only Lina noticed the exchange, for everyone was talking to someone else. Lina met Ania's eyes and she smiled reassuringly. She leaned over to her and whispered, "Don't worry about Harry and you being future fieren, I won't tell anyone you don't want me to tell, especially him. He is kind of dense, so it will take him forever to realize that you two are meant for each other." Lina and Ania giggled. Draco and Harry looked at them questioningly, but the two girls just shrugged.

At that moment they pulled up to the school, and they all filed out, in pairs, off the train, and to the biggest carriage they could find. When the carriage finally stopped, they were all laughing and joking around. They filed out of the carriage and headed toward the castle. Lina was linked arm-in-arm with Hermione on one side, and Ania on the other, with Ania linked onto Amber, who was linked onto Lacey. The five girls were having fun while the boys just walked along them laughing at the funny sight, a fake-punching each other for remarks about another's girlfriend/mate. The girls broke apart when they reached the entrance, and the way to the Great Hall. Along the wall of the entrance was Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, waiting for them. Dumbledore spoke to them first. "Ah yes, and these must be the new students who will be joining us this year! It is a pleasure to have the five of you coming to our great school. Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, you two may be seated at your house in the Great Hall, there is a matter of importance about which of must speak to the rest of you." He smiled at the two Gryffindors and watched as they hesitantly walked over to the Great Hall, then entered. He turned back to the large group of Firens. He had a slightly more serious look on his face than before, and his eyes had that signature twinkle in them. " As for the rest of you, I need you to follow me around to the teachers quarters, behind the teachers table."

They quickly and quietly followed their headmaster, and were followed by their Potions Master. They cut through a small corridor behind a beautiful Hogwarts tapestry, and they were in a cozy room filled with un-matching furniture. He turned to face them and smiled. "Now I trust that you are all accounted for? Yes, Harry, Draco, Robbie, Paul, Lina, Ania, Amber, and Lacey. That makes all eight of you. Now pay attention for what you are about to hear will affect your future drastically." Everyone in the room straightened up to listen. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you all know, there are four Houses to the Hogwarts school. What you do not know is that Firens are immune to these four houses because they posses all the traits that separate the Houses from each other. This is also because, once Firens come together as a group, such as the eight of you have, they cannot separate, for they will grow a strong bond. A Firen bond is an unbreakable one. It is based on the deepest of emotions. For example, Harry and Draco have been House rivals since they first arrived in this school, and now they are acting as if they were long time friends." Everyone turned to see Draco leaning his arm on Harry's shoulder. Lina laughed at the two of them. Then she asked the Headmaster a question.

"Professor, um... if we aren't in any of those four Houses, what House will we be in?"

The Headmaster smiled at her then. "That is an excellent question, my dear Lina. There has always been legend of a fifth House. A House that was made by a fifth founder because he was a Firen himself. He named it Dragontora. It is a house that is specifically for Firens. The other founders did not believe there were any other Firens in existence, so they hid the Dragontora House, it's dorms, etc. But now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, the house has shown itself and there are now five tables in the Great Hall, a fifth Dormitory, for Dragontora, and there are new classes that you will have to take to control your powers. Also, the eight of you cannot wear your glamours any longer. You are the chosen Firens of Dragontora, and you are going to need training, so you will need to openly show yourselves to your classmates. Does anyone have a problem with that?" He waited for one of them to object. He smiled slightly at lina who had jumped at Harry, then Draco in her joy, The other girls jumping amongst themselves. He actually let slip a chuckle when the all the girls started to jump simultaneously and the boys started to mock them.

He waved his hands to gain them under control. "Alright, now I will have to ask you to remove your glamours now, and when Professor McGonagall announces you, you may all go out into the Great Hall. There, the Sorting Hat will put you in your destined house. This is necessary for all of you, because if you are not re-sorted, you will remain in your given house, and will not be able to undergo the necessary training. I must now go explain to your school mates about the fifth house and then Minerva will call you in. Ah... Severus? Could you take over?" He was now looking at Severus, who nodded. The Headmaster left the room, and the Potions master approached them. "All right now, the eight of you are going to have to go out there without your glamours, so I will remove them now." Severus withdrew his wand, and they heard the Headmaster begin speaking to the Houses and their new members, the first years. Severus flicked his wand at them, one by one, revealing their true looks.

They looked around at each other. Harry had an emerald green streaks in his jet black hair. He was just slightly taller than before and even though he was slouched over his sister, he had an alluring look to him. His sister, Lina, had midnight blue hair and clear light crystal blue streaks at the tips of her hair. Her hair had grown down to her mid back and had graceful curves all the way down the length of it. Her skin had paled and looked like a pale white sheet, and she had changed so she looked just as alluring as Harry, if not more. Draco now had dark grey hair that faded into the usual white blond hair he had. Ania had royal purple hair, with swirls of lavender that trailed all the way down to just past her bottom. She had stayed the same in height, but had slimmed out and looked like a porcelain doll. She was standing next to Amber, Who had Pumpkin orange hair, with black roots, and slightly black tips. Her hair had straightened out and fell perfectly to her shoulders. She had grown to be the same height as Robbie, and her skin was the color of flushed pink rose petals. She was now hiding behind Robbie almost as if she was embarrassed. Robbie turned around to hold her reassuringly. He had broadened and now had a decent amount of muscle on his body. His hair was amber color, with streaks of brown and hazel, almost as if his hair was made of the stone. His hair had also grown and was now near the base of his neck and was slightly wavy. His skin was the color of new parchment. He tapped Paul on the shoulder, who instantly moved to stand on the other side of Amber. Paul had brick red hair, that as it got closer to the tips, became brighter in color, to finally end in blood red near his ears, for it was now shorter than before, he grown considerably taller, and now stood over the rest of them by inches. Lacey had moved to stand slightly behind Amber and was patting her arm comfortingly. Lacey had golden hair, shorter than before, but still falling to just beneath her shoulders. She had actually become slightly shorter, and was the same height as Lina, and even had the same, sheet white skin. The eight of them stared at each other in awe. They could not believe how different they all suddenly looked. The saw an orange glow and they instantly realized that Amber was crying. Robbie was holding her tight and was trying to comfort her. She collapsed on the floor and Lina saw what must have upset Amber. It was a tail.

A graceful, yet slightly fluffily feline, black tail. She looked closer and could see small cats ears on her head, and a slight pink tint to her nose. Lina went over to her and patted her head. Amber reached up to cover her face and Lina saw that Amber also had claw-like nails, but they weren't sharp. Lina sat down next to her and smiled. Amber began to calm down almost instantly when she heard Lina say, "I don't know about everyone, but I can tell that most of these people absolutely love and adore all cats, and they happen to be my favorite animal. I wish I could be part cat. Then maybe I could scratch my annoying brother." She looked over at her brother who grinned impishly. She noticed that he had a tail, too. His was tan an had a brownish orange tuft of hair at the end. She recognized it instantly. "Harry you have a lion's tail! Now I am insane with jealousy!" Everyone looked at Harry's tail, and Amber laughed. She stood up, and hugged Robbie, who had strange ears. Draco helped up Lina, and she saw that he had different ears and a tail. She looked around the room, and saw that everyone that had come into their powers had peculiar ears, and some of them had tails. She looked at professor Snape and he explained. "When Dumbledore said you had to take off your glamours, it was so that you could see how much you have changed. Only Amber had seen her panther-half before, and you can see how she reacted. I trust you understand that all of you will be mixed with another creature. Those of you that have not come into your powers yet will find out soon enough. Harry, it appears you are a lion, how very Gryffindor of you." Snape paused to chuckle, along with the Firens. " Amber, it would be apparent that you are a panther, and you a very lucky, for panthers are a rare mix for Firens, and usually show a large amount of power. Draco, you are apparently a Dragon. That isn't ironic in any way." He added in a sarcastic note. Now everyone was laughing. Severus quieted them and continued. " Robbie, it seems that you are mixed with an Hippogriff . This shows you must be very wise, and extremely loving and loyal to all friends. You can also turn into any animal that is included in the blood of a hippogriff, and when you control your power, a hippogriff itself. Lacey you are without a doubt mixed with a pixie. This shows you are graceful and understanding, if not cautious of about all things." Severus paused to looked at the three Firens who had no powers. " As for you three... Lina, you show a great deal of grace and charm, which means you will probably be mixed with a fairy, Ania, from what I know of you and your history, you will be part Vampire, and will also be able to run at extreme speeds and even fly. And Nick, I believe you may be mixed with a werewolf, for you seem always on edge and ready to protect in any situation. These are just predictions and may not be correct, but keep your minds open and soon we will begin training you. For now, though, I do believe the school is waiting for you." With those words, they heard McGonagall announce them and they all approached the door. Harry put his hand on his sister's and she smiled. She took Draco's hand in hers and amber's in the other. Amber smiled gratefully for the encouragement. They all left the room and entered the hall full of gasps, oohs, and aahs.

McGonagall beamed at them and called their names one by one.

"Harry James Potter"... He sat on the stool.... "Dragontora!", the Sorting Hat boomed. The rest followed suit.

"Lina Melanie Potter"... there were some gasps from the students at her name... "Dragontora!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"... some evil glares from a certain jealous Pansy... "Dragontora!"

"Ania Mikayla Pugliese"... some flattering whispers... "Dragontora!"

"Robbie Joseph Armstrong"... some giggles at his apparent strength... "Dragontora!"

"Amber Rory Charm"... some curious whispers and audible adoration... "Dragontora!"

"Nicholas Aaron Charm"... Some appreciative whispers... "Dragontora!"

"And Lacey Darnella Altomare"... some aahs from the students... "Dragontora!"

Everyone was sorted and they were all seated at their tables. The Sorting Hat bid everyone a good year at Hogwarts and fell silent. Food appeared on the tables and everyone ate their fill. Gradually, people from other tables, came over to speak to the Firens at the smallest table in the room. They had compliment for their looks, their animallike features, and even questions about their abilities. Soon their friends came to say hello, and even more friends introduced themselves. The new students of the Dragontora house were happy. Amber and Lina looked at each other once and they knew they both felt the same thing... Extreme troubles on the horizon.

That is the end of chapter three!!! Sorry it is so long!!!! It just didn't want to stop the plot until here... so I set it free to rest when it wanted to!!!...

The next chapter... : Chapter four: The secrets of Dragontora!


	4. The Secrets of Dragontora

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Secrets of DragonTora!!!!**

When the sorting Feast was over, everyone was tired and overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Almost everyone had left and the eight Firens were deciding what to do. They didn't know who their head of house was, or where their dormitories were. Amber was sitting quietly, listening to the bickering teens. "I don't think we're going to have a head of house this year. None of them are like us." said Draco. Lina elbowed him in the rib. " It's a school rule that every house must have one teacher as the head. Everyone knows that Drake." Draco smiled at his nickname. Lina just shook her head and continued. " I have a hunch that we're going to have two heads of houses this year. I'll bet that Sev is one of them." Harry nodded. He was the only one who believed her hunches, he leaned over a hugged her and she smiled. The two had grown extremely close in the last weeks of summer. He squeezed her gently and they laughed. Draco held Lina's hand. It was a surprise to even them that Harry and Draco had become such good friends. Lina had really been like the bridge between them and now the three of them were inseparable.

Amber nodded to Robbie and stood up silently. She approached the Head table with Ania right behind her. Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "Hello, Miss Amber, Miss Ania. How did you enjoy the feast?" They smiled and nodded. McGonagall smiled right back. "Well it is time for you all to see your new dormitory now. But first you should know who your Heads of Houses are. If you would please return to your house table and we will speak to you very shortly. The two nodded and slowly walked back towards their house table. They rejoined their group and they waited for their teachers. They each took turns guessing which teachers were going to be their heads of House. Dumbledore, Snape, And McGonagall approached the powerful creatures . They looked up and Lina smiled. She turned to Draco and said, " I told you there were two of them this year." Harry chuckled and hugged her closer. Draco squeezed her hand. Dumbledore spoke then. "This year you will have two Heads of House, because all of you would have either been in Slytherin or in Gryffindor, so Professors Snape and McGonagall will be your heads of house this year. For most of you, this is only your first year at Hogwarts, but as for you three", he said to Harry, Lina, and Draco, "this is your fifth year. I have seen unpleasant things in the near future, so I warn all eight of you to stay close friends with each other, and protect those closest to you if not everyone around you. This is the only advice I can give to you. Your Professors will show you to your dormitory. Enjoy your school year Firens.", he finished.

Robbie smiled and nodded as he said, "Thank you Headmaster. I come to believe this school experience will be better than our past ones." The five transfer students all nodded their heads. Dumbledore smiled. " Well if you really think so then I hope it to be true. Now if your Professors would be so kind, it is now time for you to go to your dormitory. Severus? Minerva? Would you please?" They nodded and gestured for the students of Dragontora to follow. They all stood and began to follow the two Professors. They left the great hall and they began to climb the flights of stairs that lead to the dormitory. Lina was holding hands with Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco had grown very close in the last weeks of summer, and were now at the point of a close brotherhood-type friendship. They had spent hours talking about everything in their past that they had ever fought about. Lina was now getting tired and she yawned. Harry saw her and scooped her up onto his back so he could carry her the rest of the way, Draco looked around the group and noticed that Amber was being carried by Robbie in the same manner, and he noticed that she was asleep. For the first time all night, she looked like she was peaceful, and not so on edge. He smiled and Robbie shrugged and chuckled. Nick was holding hands with Lacey, and they were watching Amber sleep. They were laughing, too. He saw Ania watching Harry and Lina with an almost sad look in her eyes and reached out his arm and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and hugged him back. Ania rested her hand on his arm and they kept climbing the flights of stairs.

As they climbed up the last flight of stairs, Harry and Draco exchanged a confused look. In the years before, there was only seven flights of stairs and two towers in the castle, but Now they were climbing to the eighth floor of the huge school. They stooped at the top of the staircase and there was a railing that went all the way around a hallway that was curved to the wall. It was a circular shaped floor and they now stood at the top of one staircase and across from another. They looked around and saw that there were exactly thirteen doors on the floor, on of which was very intricately designed, even more so than the other doors, for they were all breathtaking. The most beautiful door was also larger than the others and was lined in the most beautiful shade of purple. It was a deep sky purple that if you gazed long enough into it, you get a swimming feeling and the air would simply leave your lungs and you would watch as the purple swirled around you. The frame of the door was a beautiful brown wood that was carefully shaped to have the letters "D T" at the very top of the door Frame On the door, written in beautiful shining letters, they couldn't actually tell if they were silver or gold, were the words DragonTora written in the most extravagant print any of them had ever seen. Robbie had woken up Amber and she was presently standing with Lina, who had also fallen asleep, gazing down over the railing at all the flights of stairs they had been carried up. They blushed and then rejoined the group.

As the two Heads of House allowed the eight students to take in their new surroundings. After a few moments, Snape called for their attention. "Now the eight of you need to pay attention now for there is only one way to get inside the Dragontora dormitory. For those of you have know there is usually a password to the dormitory to get inside, there is a special password for each of you that is unique in your heart. It is one word, that reflects something in your heart, the source of your heartfire. There is only one word for each person that will open the door. It is different from everyone elses and it will only work if that person says it. This word will allow you into any house dormitory in the castle. If someone from another house would want to come visit you, you would have to be inside and open the door for them and invite them in, or else they will not be permitted to enter. Now I would like you all to line up across from the door." He paused in his directions as the eight Firens lined up next to each other along the banister across from the door to their dormitory door. Nick was first, followed by Harry, Draco, Lina, Ania, Lacey, Robbie, and Amber. She looked slightly nervous in the way she stood in Robbie's arms, as he stood almost protectively from the others. Severus continued in his directions now. "Now , Nick, you need to step closer to the door and think back to the most important memory you can remember in your life. Now think of one theme for that memory an d say the first word that comes to mind." Nick stepped forward, directly in front of the door. He paused two steps away and closed his eyes. A moment later he very quietly said the word, "Saviour." A red mist swirled around him and the door opened in front of him. He opened his eyes and everyone saw the tears verging there. McGonagall came forward then and hugged him. He hugged her backed and he stepped back into the line with the rest of the Firens.

McGonagall turned to the other students and said , " I see all of you as the children I never had. I love you all very much, and if there is anything you ever need, never hesitate to ask me. Finding your Heart word may be painful for some of you, and I understand that some of you may be uncomfortable or scared to have to approach your past, but finding your word is also important for you when you are learning to control your powers." She stepped back then and gestured at Severus to continue. He nodded and turned to Harry and said, " Harry, it's your turn. You have already come into your powers, so all you have to do is recall the most important memory you saw in the flashbacks you had and search for your word in that memory." Harry glanced at Lina then stepped forward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not a second later his eyes flashed open again and he glanced over at Snape as he whispered. "Reptile". A green mist blew past him and the door was swept open again. He nodded and walked over to his Professors. Minerva gave him a huge hug and Snape did the same. This would have surprised anyone else, but after spending more time with him, he had become almost a father figure to Harry. Harry stepped back in line and the door clicked shut again. Snape nodded at Draco and he instantly dropped Lina's hand and walked in front of the door. He closed his eyes and stood very still. After a few moments he opened his eyes and Lina saw a happy look in his eyes.

He the said, " Angels", and the door opened for him. Silver mist filled the entirety of the round floor, and then swirled into the dormitory. Lina stepped forward and hugged him. He kissed her and then hugged the two teachers and stood next to his godfather. Lina gazed at the door in doubt, she closed her eyes in concentration, and then she sighed a deep breath. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open and she drew in a sharp breath. Harry stepped closer to her and so did Draco. She shook her head at both of them and looked back at the door. "Brother" she shakily said. The door creaked open and she nodded her head. McGonagall, Harry, and Draco all came to her and surrounded her in a bone-crushing hug as she silently wept. She turned into Harry's chest and he held her close as he let her ruin his shirt with her tears. She began to glow her colors of blue and Ania stepped forward. She bent to Lina's ear and whispered, " Lina, your brother loves you, and he would never leave you, and he will always be around when you miss him." Lina smiled at her then and she hugged Harry closer. He picked her up, still hugging her, and carried her over to the two teachers. Ania stayed and watched the door slowly close in front of her. As soon as she heard the door quietly click shut, she shut her eyes and she thought back into her past. She opened her eye instantly and bluntly stated "Deceit". Purple and Lavender mist filled the air and flew towards the now open dormitory door. Harry stared at Ania's face. It was expressionless and blank, but he wanted to know that she wasn't hiding her pain. She turned away from the door and walked back to the teens that were still in line. She stopped in front of Amber and looked into her face. Amber instantly wrapped her arms around Ania in a deathly strong grip. Ania was dimly glowing but she wasn't crying, and this worried Harry. He left Lina with Draco and went over to Ania. She turned around when she felt his hand on her cheek. He saw in her eyes the pain she was trying to hide, and the tears that were trying to fight through the barrier. Amber let go of her and Harry took her into his arms instead.

Ania's glow slowly faded and Lacey approached the door after making sure she was alright. The door had shut as soon as Amber had comforted Ania, so Lacey walked straight up to the door and placed her fingertips on the door. She closed her eyes and began to breath slowly. She opened her eyes and she happily stated, "Acceptance", and her golden mist swirled around her in large circles and loops and when the door opened, the mist flew inside to join the other mists that had flown into the dorm. She turned around and danced over to Nick and jumped into his open arms. He swung her around and everyone was laughing at the cute scene. McGonagall nodded at Robbie and then gave Lacey a hug. Lina noticed that McGonagall seemed grateful to Lacey for cheering up the atmosphere with her light heartedness. Robbie gently, and reluctantly, let go of Amber and approached the door. He stood there for a moment with a doubtful look on his face, as he studied the door. Suddenly he said, "Midnight", and the door opened as his Amber colored mist flew around him and Amber, and then through the door. He smiled a little and then returned to Amber and gave her a hug. Amber was glowing as small tears streamed silently down her face. Robbie wiped them away and kissed both of her eyelids. She smiled and her glowing died down quickly. She softly pulled away from Robbie and stepped up to the door to DragonTora.

She didn't hesitate to search for her word and as soon as she was in front of the door she said, "Pumpkin", and the door opened wide, while her orange mist formed the shape of a pumpkin around her, and then flew over to Robbie and formed the shape of a crescent moon. He chuckled and said, " Showoff, you really don't have to.." but Amber cut him off and said, " but I wanted to... you are too sad right now. Smile for once!" Everyone was chuckling and laughing and giggling as her orange mist was swirling around everyone shaping itself in the form of everyone's heart theme. For Harry, it formed a snake. For Draco, two giant wings flapped around him. Lina laughed when they stopped right behind him and it looked like he could fly away. "Awww, Drake is an angel!!! How cute!" Everyone burst out laughing. The mist then moved to Lina and made a joking frowny-face. Then it shaped a picture of a lightning bolt. Lina smiled at Amber and giggled. Draco came over and tickled Lina, which made her jump, and the five new students saw that Lina had a lightning bolt on her forehead, just like Harry. "Oh! That's why she has a lightning bolt symbol. It's for her brother..." whispered Ania to herself. Then as if the mist could hear her, it flew over to Ania. It circled her for a moment, and then it took a form that confused almost everyone in the room. Only Ania understood what it meant, because no one had heard her whisper her Heart theme to the door. It was the shape of a ring, almost like a wedding ring, except you could tell it was for a child. The band was curved to look like waves were circling your finger. At the top of the ring, where there might have been a stone, was a little sea shell shaped like a heart. The shell was cracked a broken, and so was the band of the ring. It looked like someone had crushed it to pieces.

Ania looked around worriedly, but when she saw everyone looked confused, she relaxed. Amber guessed she didn't want anyone to know the story behind that, so she moved the mist to Nick. The mist took the form of a confused face, and then started to swirl around him. Then, just as suddenly as it began to swirl, it stopped and it slowly formed the shape of a light, as if you were in a dark tunnel, and someone had just found you and was shining aa light for you to follow. This confused some of the people, but most of the teens just nodded in understanding. Then the light changed shape and flew over to Lacey. It was in the shape of a French styled hat. It rested right above her head and she twirled around and it seemed to stay on her head. She laughed as she pretended to pose for the hat and walk down a runway. This made everyone laugh. Then the mist turned back into a pumpkin and it smiled at everyone, then it turned to fly straight into the dormitory.

The door closed and then everyone walked up to the door. The professors stepped in front of them. Severus called for them to be quiet again. " Now if there is ever an emergency, Minerva and I will have to be able to get inside the dormitory. The dorm will not let us in without a special password that is given to us by all of you. You need to find the password that only the two of us can use to enter the dormitory, as your heads of house." he said. Everyone looked at each other. "What could they use..?" wondered Amber out loud. She looked at Lacey. "Lace, what was that poem you wrote when you came into your powers? You remember it don't you?" Lacey nodded. Amber continued. "What was the last line of that poem?" She asked her. Lacey concentrated for a few moments. Realization filled her expression as she remembered. She turned to the teachers. "I have a line you can use to enter. Here I'll tell you." lacey stepped closer to the Professors and whispered something to them. The two professors nodded and then turned to the door. Then Severus said, " From the fires within, We live." the doors opened and they were greeted by the eight mists flying out to them they swirled around the two heads of house. Just as suddenly as it came, it left again, and went back into the dormitory. The two teachers led the eight students into their dormitory that would be their home for the entirety of the school year.

They stepped inside and the door clicked shut behind them. Everyone in the group had to catch their breath at the sight before them. The door to the dormitory was absolutely beautiful, but the dorm itself was extravagant. Just past the door, they walked through a curving hallway with beautiful artwork hanging on the wall. At the end of the hall was another beautiful door and two other hallways on joining on opposite walls. Above the opening on the right, was a small sign that read 'lavatories and showers'. They stepped through and saw two doors, A dark purple door for boys and a light purple door for girls. They stepped back out and read the sign above the other opening. It read, 'Study'. They stepped in and saw that it was like a study. There were eight well sized wooden desks and bookshelves everywhere. Amber skipped up to the nearest bookshelf and saw that it was sorted by genres and topics. She went to all the shelves and saw that one side of the library was filled with information a school studies, and the other side was filled with fun stories like mysteries and fantasies. Lina was looking at one of the desks and there was a plaque on the corner of the desk that read " Draco Lucius Malfoy" on it. She looked at him and he shrugged. Harry wen t over to the next desk and found a plaque that said, " Nicholas Aaron Charm". Harry then went to all eight desks and saw that there was one for everyone.

He turned to the Heads of House and asked, "How did these get here? I thought the headmaster didn't know we were going to have five new students this year?" McGonagall smiled in understanding. "It is one of the abilities that your mists can do when it enters the dormitory. When your mists came into the dorm, they accommodated everything to be comfortable to your specific needs. Each of you has a desk where you will most enjoy it, either by the fireplace, or the window, or near your favorite bookshelf, your mist placed a desk for you in that certain place. Each desk is personalized, also. There will be things in your desk that are probably important to you, but you don't remember bringing to school, or even things that you treasured when you were small and have been lost for years, you can find them in your desks." lina looked amazed, and Harry looked grateful. She knew he lost his things often, for she was the one who usually found them for him. She went over to his desk and watched him open it and pull out a mirror that only the two of them would recognize. It was the mirror their godfather had given him. Lina also had one and she used it to talk to Sirius sometimes, but Harry's had been broken when he had gotten angry and thrown it into his trunk. But now it was unbroken and in his desk. He placed it back inside and wiped a tear. Lina hugged him and his green glow slowly dissipated. They all left the study and stood in front of the door that was the end of the hallway. Lacey was closest to the door and read the inscription on the door to everyone in the hallway. " For Firens who know not the extent of the Love they share, this is the Inner Heart where you will learn to Care, And For those of you who have your Secrets to Keep,

You will find more Important your Relationships to Fleet, Family and Friends, Protecting and Protected, These are what lie in the Fires Within, Your Power is unlimited and True, and You will learn to love those closest around you. This is the noble house of DragonTora, And From the Fires Within, We Live."

When Lacey finished reading the quote, she looked as if she was in shock. Nick held her close and Robbie opened the door in front of them, Amber and Ania led them through the door. Once everyone was inside, they all looked around. There was a huge fire pit in the shape of a giant star on the floor, and on the other side of the room there was a beautiful fountain shaped the same way as the fir pit. There were couches and piles of pillows everywhere. everything was in shades of purple. The fountain was completely made of lavender stone and the water was charmed to flow in the most beautiful shade of midnight purple. The fire pit was also in purple, and the wood in the fire was spelled to give off purple fire, and no smoke. On the couches were quilts and throws all in purple. The wall had murals of stars and planets and the sun, and they shone in the same silver/gold color. There were two circular staircases that led to balconies on either side of the tower. On the far side of the room, there were two large glass doors that led to an outdoor balcony that gave a view of the school grounds.

The teachers began to speak to the students then. "Alright Firens. This is your dormitory for the school year. Boys, your dorm is on the right and girls your dorm is on the left. You can go into each others dorms if you are invited, but other wise, you will not be able to get past the balconies. The fire pit will not burn you, or anything else that is not the purple wood. It does not give off smoke. The fountain is deep, if you are in danger of drowning, the water is charmed to send you straight to the top of the fountain so you can breath, so if you prank each other and it turns fatal, you can't actually die in here. Everything in the Dragontora house is curved because this is the largest tower in the school. It is the south tower. The balcony gives you a view of the entire school grounds, and it wraps around the entire tower. Boys, I warn you now, there is a charm on the lavatory doors. Only girls can go into the girls bathroom, so if you try to look inside their door, you will probably turn into a girl. The same goes for you girls." All the girls were laughing now as the boys were shuffling their shoes sullenly. Even the teachers were chuckling. McGonagall then spoke. " It is almost curfew so I suggest you go up to your rooms, there is a room for each of you and your name will be on a plaque on your door. Your mist has personalized each of your rooms to be a direct portal of your dream room. This will be your escape from reality and only your fieren and yourself can enter the room without an invitation. Firens value their privacy very much. There is a hallway above the ceiling that connects the two dorms, so that will be faster for some of you. Now please enjoy your year.

Your schedules will be posted in two days in the study. I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning, firens." she smiled brightly at them, and they all hugged her, and they even hugged Sev. They all said there good nights to the teachers and watched them leave. They turned to each other and grinned. They were not ready to go to sleep yet for a while. Lina gave Harry a peck on the cheek and a tight hug, and then she jumped into Draco's open arms and he swung her around. Amber was being held in Rob's arms, as she looked up at the shining stars that were on the walls. She walked over to the fountain and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she had called her mist down from wherever their mists stayed and it was now dancing through the fountain waters, creating a sparkling scene within the purple waters.

Ania had gone into the study, and Harry had followed her quietly so that she wouldn't he was there. She walked over to her desk and open the largest drawer. Harry watched her reach inside and gasp. He looked at her face and saw tears falling as she pulled out a badly beaten, ripped teddy bear. He watched her cling the bear to her and saw that it seemed to smile at her. Her purple glow was barely noticeable in the purple room, but he could feel her hurt through their mark. They both new that they were future fierens, but Ania was so scared of trust, that the only people that she ever relied on, were the four fierens that went out of their way to protect her. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She didn't open up to anyone. Not even her four closest friends. She began to cry harder and Harry noticed the teddy bear was being held tighter. He would give anything to hear her thoughts right now. He was getting worried and was suddenly scared when her light became brighter. He shut the door to the study and ran over to Ania just in time to stop her purple light from surrounding her in a cocoon. He remembered his sister had been so upset in her cocoon on the train, that it had taken a lot of time to get her out of it. He had seen his Ania going into one and had tried to stop it in anyway he could. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and felt her jump in fright and try to fight his tight grasp, but he wouldn't budge. He knew she had no idea of knowing who he was when she was crying and she couldn't see him behind her. He knew she was scared for a good reason, especially when he heard her whimpering so quietly he could barely hear, "No, no, no, not again. I've been good I haven't done anything wrong. Why do you keep hurting me? Why do you like to hurt me? I thought my father killed you? No, no, no, no, please don't hurt me–!" She was cut off by a quiet sob.

Harry was hurt so deeply that she was afraid of someone holding her, that he couldn't hold back his own tears. Ania looked up to see her light backing off, and being followed by a familiar green light. Her sobs were already quiet, but they were now even more quiet as she saw the two lights take the form of a boy and a girl. She saw the purple light, the girl, was cowering, and the green light, the boy, was turned away from her and was standing in a protective stance. She looked closely at the green figure and saw that on his inner wrist, was a purple shape. It was just a meaningless symbol, but it was so important. She quickly looked at the purple girl and saw that the girl had a green mark on her inner wrist. Ania pulled her arm free and saw the mark on her arm was glowing green. She saw a purple light from the wrist of the person holding her and she made the connection. It was Harry behind her, not the man that had hurt her for so many years. That man was dead. He had been killed by her real father. She realized that even though there were two glowing figures in the room, Ania and harry were still glowing, for they were both still crying. She tried to say something to Harry, but her sobs were now shaking her small frame.

Ania shook her head and concentrated on not crying. When she stopped shaking she touched her wrist to his wrist and let the two symbols meet. Harry was shocked by this and loosened his grip just a little. Ania turned around in his arms to face him, and saw his tears were still streaming freely down his face like rivers. She wrapped her one arm around him and held her teddy bear in between them. She let go of Harry then and looked at her teddy bear, and remembered who had destroyed her teddy bear. She almost started crying again, but Harry took the bear from her gently. He had his wand out and he pointed his wand at the bear and whispered, "Repairo", and she watched the bears cuts, rips, and tears, disappear and the burn marks on its fur to return to normal fur color. When the bear was all fixed. Harry put his wand down on her desk, and then waved his hand over the bear. The next thing she knew. Her bear was smiling and blinking at her. He gave the bear back to Ania and saw her amazement when the bear hugged her. The bear climbed up her arm to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Tulip, but I still love you. And now I can talk to you, the way you used to talk to me, so we can be closer. I will always be your little cuddler."

As the bear said this Harry smiled. He had stopped crying when her face lit up as her bear came to life. He saw her beam when the little bear kissed her cheek. Harry mockingly glared at the bear and Ania laughed. The bear looked at him and shrugged. " I have known her much longer than you after all." Harry sighed. "That is true..." They all laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow at the bear. The bear seemed to understand the silent question and nodded. Ania looked back and forth during the interaction in confusion. She was about to ask, when the bear jumped of her shoulder onto the desk and sat down smiling at her. She smiled back and giggled, and as she did, her hair fell into her face, just like it always did. She was about to brush it behind her ear, but then Harry's hand beat her to it. She looked up into his face, and saw all the love and adoration in his eyes. Harry looked at her and saw her blush. She looked so beautiful when she did that. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and then leaned down to press his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide and then closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder. Harry lifted her up and spun her around. They broke the kiss and they were both laughing. He sat her down on the desk he knew to be his, which was conveniently located right next to hers. He put his arms on both sides of her with his hands on the desk. "Ania, why were you crying for the bear?" She blushed in embarrassment. " I can't tell you that right now, but you will know one day. I promise." she hugged him and he wrapped one arm around her.

"Does the bear have a name?" She blushed and nodded. "You are so cute when you blush." he whispered. She blushed even more and he chuckled. "What is the bears name?" She shook her head as her face flushed a deeper red. "Ah, do I have to guess?" She shook her head again. "Will you tell me?" She shook her head again. "Alright then. He whipped around and scooped her up onto his back. She giggled as he did this because her dad used to do this when they went to the park. She smiled at the memories and let Harry walk over to her own desk and talk to the bear. " Will you tell me then? What is your name?" the bear looked at Harry and smiled. "My name is Hero. She named me that because I always made her feel better when she was scared, and because when her dad found her, it was me that led him to her. He saw me hanging out of a trash can that I had been put in, right outside the house Ania was being held in." Harry smiled at the bear and poked it's stomach with his finger. They both laughed and Harry said, " Hero, then. The name suits you very well." Hero smiled and jumped up onto Ania's shoulder. The three of them went out to the dorm room to find that most of the others had gone to bed. Only Lina, Draco, and Lacey were left. They were sitting around the fire chatting. Harry heard Ania yawn and then walked over to the girls dormitory door. He set her down and let Hero jump over to her shoulder. He kissed Ania and tickled the bear. "Goodnight you two." he whispered. "Good night, Harry." Ania whispered, while Hero waved.

They then opened the dormitory door and ascended the stairs. When she got to the balcony above the dorm, she saw Harry walking with Draco over to the boys dorm. She turned to see Lina and Lacey joining her on the balcony. They all waved as they saw Nick standing on the balcony across the room, being joined by Harry and Drake. The six of them went to their rooms then and quickly fell asleep after the immense amount of surprises that had happened to them during the day.

Thanks for reading!!! next chapter is coming soon!!

Chapter five: the teachings and learnings of the fire-hearts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Teachings and Learnings

Chapter five: The teachings and learnings of the fire hearts!

It was the day before classes began at Hogwarts. Everyone in the DragonTora house was still in their rooms. Some were still asleep after exploring their rooms for half of the night. The others were just now exploring this new part of their world. Amber had been the first to wake up and she was awestricken that she hadn't noticed her room last night. She looked around and everything in her room looked like a pumpkin patch in the middle of fall. There were fresh pumpkins and apples everywhere. Jack-o-Lanterns were the only source of light in her room, but they were everywhere. They were floating above her head and sitting on her night stand and on her dresser. She took a deep breath and noticed her room even smelled like fresh fallen leaves and fall spices. She got out of her bed and noticed that her sheets were all shades f beautiful deep orange and dark red hues. Her night stand and dresser were charmed to be any color of any tree the owner wanted, and right now, they were a dark brown apple tree, that even smelled like sweet apples. She looked around again and saw a door on the far wall. She new it wasn't her bedroom door, because that one was pumpkin-orange colored. This door was the same dark brown color as her furniture. She opened the door and saw it was a walk in closet.

In awe, she stepped in and looked around. It had a small sofa and two shelves. On the top shelf was all of her school books, and the second shelf was her cauldron and supplies and such. Below the two shelves was her school trunk, in which, when she opened it, had her pet cat inside. It was an orange and white cat, with beautiful turquoise eyes. "Why hello, Jasper", Amber said. "Did you sleep well?" Jasper looked at her and mewed. Amber giggled and picked him up. He purred in her ear as she walked around the closet some more. She now noticed that the small sofa was shaped like a giant apple. She set Jasper down on the small quilt that was lying on the sofa and went over to her clothes that were hanging neatly or folded perfectly on another, slightly hidden shelf. She her towel and toothbrush and she left her closet. She went down the stairs from her dorm and found the shower room. She chose the farthest shower from the door and turned on the water. She was almost surprised when the water ran clear. She was almost expecting purple water from the showers, too. She laughed at herself. She quickly took off her pajamas and stepped under the water.

There was a rack of shampoos and soaps in the shower. She quickly found her favorite scent, apple of course, and washed her hair. She smelled incense coming from somewhere and she poked her head out from her shower. She saw a small female house elf lighting some incense in a little dish close to the ceiling. She smiled and went back to her shower. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She went over to the sink and brushed her teeth, for there was a large toothpaste dispenser at the sink. When she was finished she grabbed her pajamas and looked around. She saw the little house elf again and approached her. "Excuse me, what is your name?" The house elf looked down from the ceiling and then floated down to the floor. "My name is Witzy miss Amber. I already know your name. There is a select group of house elves that are allowed to come into your dorm. We were chosen by the maker of the house himself. There are three others. Lendra, Sindel, and Dobby." Amber nodded understandingly. "I was wondering, Witzy, is there a way to get back to the girls dormitory without walking through the common room?" Witzy nodded. "Please follow Witzy. Witzy will show you the way."

Witzy walked to a little space between the showers and the sinks. She touched the wall and pushed it to the side lightly. The door instantly slid to the side and revealed a winding staircase. Amber turned to the little elf. "Thank you, Witzy. You have been a great help." Witzy beamed. "Witzy is thanking the kind Miss Amber." Amber smiled back and began ascending the stairs. The door slid shut behind her. When she reached the top she saw there was only a wall. Remembering how the elf opened the wall she touched the wall and slid it to the side. The door slid aside instantly, and she saw that she was at the end of the hall of girls rooms. "Hmm, sliding doors. That is really interesting." Amber said to herself. She heard a meow and she looked down. "Hey, Jasper. Were you waiting for me, baby?" She was answered with a mew, and she giggled. Sometimes it was like he could really understand her.

She shook her head and went to her room quickly. She skipped to her closet and put on her favorite pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked around for something to go with her outfit. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she looked toward her door. She suddenly looked at Jasper. "Jazzy, go ahead of me and find Softie's room for me?" Jasper mewed at her and left. Amber smiled. She grabbed a brush and quickly brushed out her hair. She found her favorite leaf-shaped clip and put it in her hair and left. She found the upper hallway and crossed over to the boys hallway. When she saw jasper sitting outside an amber colored door, she had to smile. "Thanks, Jazzy". She looked at the plaque next to the door, just to be sure. It read: "Robbie Joseph Armstrong". She smiled and opened the door. An amber mist flew to her and surrounded her. " its me. It's Kitty." The mist tickled her and she laughed. It flew back into the room and she followed it, and Jasper followed after Amber.

The mist disappeared and she looked around. His room had small lights in the shape of stars all over, like her room had pumpkins floating. She looked around and saw his furniture looked like it was made of hard stone, but was actually very soft. She saw his room was a dark blue color, almost blue. She looked closer at the stars, but this time noticed they were dim and they were actually glowing amber rocks. She blushed at the coincidence of her name and his heart color. She saw him sleeping in his bed and quietly moved over to a set of shelves. She saw her favorite button up shirt of his and slipped it on over her tank top, but left it open. She smelled the shirt and marveled at his smell. She saw a mirror and walked over to it. She loved seeing herself wear his shirts. This particular was her favorite one. It was a dark crimson color that she loved when he wore. She spun around and giggled. She clasped her hand over her mouth and quickly looked at Robbie. He was still sleeping. Amber walked over and sat on his bed . She started to brush his hair out of his eyes softly when she got a vision from him through their fieren connection. He was having a nightmare again. It was always the same nightmare.

_It was the night he had come into his powers. It was midnight and they were both in a graveyard, they had been running away from a group of their friends. They were laughing and sitting on a step that was at the bottom of a staircase to a grave. It was obvious they liked each other, and they were now staring at each other laughing at the game they were playing. When they got a hold of themselves. Robbie was still staring at Amber and she looked away to hide her blush. Robbie was hurt and thought she didn't like him. The hurt over took him and he started to glow. Amber quickly looked at him and saw one tear leave his eye. She watched it fall and she grabbed his hand tightly. She liked him so much and she was worried that he was glowing. They weren't supposed to let anyone know they were a wizard and witch. His eyes were glazed over and she could see all the hurt and pain in his expression. They had been friends since they met before third year and now they were about to start fifth year. Everyone thought they were dating, but they were just really close. _

_His light was glowing brighter now. She noticed it was amber colored. She blushed even more and held his hand even more tightly. His light was starting to take form of a pair of arms. She didn't even notice because she was crying at the hurt he was in. She didn't understand what was happening or why he was upset, but she was scared and wanted it to stop. Her tears made her start glowing orange and their colors mixed perfectly. Robbie's Firen instincts took him over and the arms of light grabbed her. She tried to scream, but she was too scared. It picked her up and was shaking her. She was holding herself and trying to stop crying. The mark on her ankle was glowing Amber and she saw it. She wiped her eyes and looked at his ankle but only saw an orange blur, but that was enough for her to make the connection. Suddenly the arms of light were tearing at her. She knew she was going to have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care about herself. She wanted to make sure Robbie was okay_.

Amber was watching Robbie's dream play out in his head, she knew what was about to happen, but didn't know how to stop the dream. She had never been able to stop his dreams before, and now was no different. She decided to just watch the dream with him.

_The arms of light were now ripping at her clothes they successfully ripped her shirt to shreds. She was crying convulsively now. She gathered all of her strength and screamed, " Robbie help me please!! You're hurting me!! Robbie, I love you!!! Robbie!!" Suddenly Robbie's eyes cleared and he jumped up and ran to Amber as his light dissipated from her and she started to fall. He caught her and fell to the ground himself. She was still crying and covered in scratches and bruises from the encounter. He hated himself for what had happened. He held her close and wished she wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes and saw her cuts healing and her bruises disappearing. Her tears were ending and she was trying to move. He loosened his grip on her and looked at her. He realized her shirt was gone and there were shreds of material that must have been her shirt all over the ground. He quickly took off his own shirt and put it on her shoulders. It was a crimson button up short sleeved shirt. She opened her eyes and realized she was wearing his shirt. She looked at him and her heart bloomed. He looked pained, but in a way that she could tell it was at himself. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer and kissed her head. She was trying to stop shaking from the tearless sobs that were shaking her frame. _

_He squeezed her and she held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Amber. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened when you were here." She took one of her hands and placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh" she told him. He instantly stopped talking. She buttoned up the shirt and then she reached down and pointed to something on her ankle. He thought it was another cut at first and then he saw it glow amber, he knew what it was. He looked at his own ankle and saw the same mark on his own ankle, except his was orange. He knew that color from somewhere. His eyes shot up to Amber in realization and saw the color he was looking for. Amber's orange eyes. His eyes widened in shock. "Amber you're a ... a...you're a ..." He was in shock that he couldn't even form coherent words._

"_A firen." she finished for him. "And your fieren apparently." She wrapped her arms around him again and took in a deep breath of his scent. He was holding her so tightly that she couldn't have gotten out of his arms if she had tried. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, you big softie." He smiled at the nick name she had given him so long ago. He loosened his grip a little and looked into her eyes. "I love you, my little kitten" He said to her. She giggled at his nick name for her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed and he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. All Amber could smell was the smell of Robbie's shirt and all she could feel was Robbie's arms around her waist, protecting her from further harm. _

Amber looked at Robbie and saw the familiar Amber glow that signaled tears. She leaned over and kissed his lips. She brushed his hair completely out of his face. "Robbie, wake up softie." Robbie's eyes slowly opened and he took in her image. He noticed her shirt. "You couldn't have picked a different shirt of mine to borrow?" Amber looked at the shirt again and made the connection. She looked at him in a loving way. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her into his lap. She whispered, "I love you, you big softie." He smiled at her words and felt better. "You watched it with me didn't you?" Amber nodded. "I love you, Kitty. He said. She smiled and kissed him. She broke their kiss and said, "You should go get dressed. I want to go explore the castle with everyone today." Robbie smiled at her and then got up with Amber still in his arms. He kissed her again and then let go of her, grabbed his towel and left for the showers. Amber shook her head to gather her thoughts and then went out into the hall. "C'mon, Jazzy. Lets go down to the common room." She said. "Mreow" was all she heard and then Jasper jumped into her arms. She laughed as she caught him and he started purring. She went down to wait for everyone else to wake up.

Harry was the next one to wake up. He felt around for his glasses, and when he found them, he looked around. His room looked like giant garden. There were plants everywhere, and small garden snakes poking their heads out from behind the leaves. Harry saw one small snake in particular that he liked. It was a dark green snake with blue stripes. He had never seen a snake like it before. He got out of bed and walked over to the plant with the strange serpent in it. The snake saw him approaching and slid out onto a branch and curled itself around it so it could talk to Harry. Harry sat down on the floor and the snake looked at him expectantly. Harry marveled at how intelligent the snake was. "Hello. I'm Harry. Do you have a name I can call you?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The snake shook his head sadly. "My mother didn't name me or my siblings. All of us have been living here in the castle for years, but when you came to this house, our plants were moved here, so we came with them. Apparently we were supposed to, seeing as you are a parselmouth. If you like, you can name all of us. There are thirteen of us in this room. I am the youngest.", it hissed to Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "What kind of snakes are you? I've never seen a snake like you before." The snake nodded. "That is because we are a rare type of serpent. We are baby basilisks. Now, we are basilisks, but we don't really grow as big as our father did. Our father was bewitched into that size. We usually don't attack people either. Our nature is to protect humans from evils of dark magic, not the other way around. But all of us in this room are glad that you put our father out of his misery. He hated being controlled the way that boy did fifty years ago. Listen, Harry. Voldemort isn't dead like you thought all these years. He is barely alive, but he is trying to get stronger. If you ever need to hide or be protected, come here and all of us will protect you and any one else that you need to protect." Harry nodded. "You are extremely intelligent for a small snake. But I guess you have been in the castle for a long time. Thank you for your protection. It probably would be best to name you all. You remind me of something... Oh! I'll name you Sev. That's it. Sev. The name suits you very well I think." The snake smiled at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. I rather like that name. After the Potions Master, am I correct? I always liked him. He was like a father to you. He watched out for you for years. He was tough on you, but he cared. He always used to tell me about you and your sister. Your sister was always doing anything she could to keep you out of trouble. The Slytherins were always hard on her for being nice to the Gryffindors. Your sister really cares for you, and you are very lucky, Harry. Watch out for your sister. She has a tendency of getting herself in trouble trying to keep everyone else out of it." Harry smiled knowingly. "Yeah I know she does. Thanks again, Sev." Harry stroked the snake's head gently, then he went and explored his room. Harry went to all the plants and met all the snakes. Afterwards, he found his clothes and he got dressed. He was wearing a Emerald green T-shirt with black jeans. He was still getting used to his new appearance, but he wasn't too miffed about the green hair. It didn't look half bead. He wondered why all of the firens were so good looking. He walked over to the basilisk Sev and held out his wrist. The snake slid on silently and wound itself around so that it looked like a bracelet. They smiled at each other and Harry walked over to another plant that sheltered a blue basilisk with a green stripe. He had named this one Trix. He held out his other hand and she slid onto his wrist like Sev was. Then Harry grabbed his toothbrush and went down to the bathrooms hissing to the snakes the whole time.

Draco was the next to wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his room and he was shocked at what he saw. His room looked like Lina's underwater cave that he saw once. The walls were a dark grey color with a silver sparkle to it. There was a crystal blue light dancing across the walls. His furniture looked like it was made of water, as it kept shimmering and sparkling. He touched it and it felt wet, but he pulled his hand away and his hand was dry. "I never get tired of magic.", he said. He looked at his bed and his sheets looked like a pool of water, but were very soft and warm midnight blue sheets. "Lina would love this room. It reminds me so much of her. But that's probably the point if I think about it. I would know these colors of blue anywhere. No one except her has these beautiful colors in her eyes.", Draco said to himself. "I wonder if she is awake. She is probably with Harry if she is. Or probably playing in the purple water like she was last night... I should go find her."he thought. He went through his drawers until he found his light blue faded jeans and a black button up shirt that he left open halfway. He quickly brushed through his silver, grey hair. He looked around his room for a minute, but soon he gave up and then charmed a beautiful silver rose out of the air. Satisfied, he left the room and made his way to the bridge-like hall that led to the girls dormitory.

As he was crossing over the bridge, he looked down and saw Amber teasing an orange and white cat with her black tail. He heard a door open and saw Harry come in from , he guessed, the bathroom. He saw Robbie joining Amber on the sofa as he kissed her. He called down to the three of them, "Good Morning, Guys!" They looked up at him and waved. "Hey, Drake!", Harry called. "You going to wake up my sister?" Draco nodded. Harry nodded back. "Well, could you tell her to hurry up? I want to give her something." Harry held up his wrist to show Draco the blue basilisk, Trix. Draco nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her. We'll be down soon. Amber, I have to say, your cat is adorable. What's his name?" Amber smiled up at him and said, "his name is Jasper, but everyone calls him Jazzy."Draco smiled. "Jazzy suits him." Just then Jasper mewed and jumped into Robbie's lap, then onto the arm of the couch and started playing with Harry's lion tail. They all started laughing. Draco waved at them and went to wake Lina.

Lina woke to the sound of quiet laughter. She stretched herself out and opened her eyes. She instantly jumped out of her bed and looked around her room. On the ceiling of her room was a large picture of a thunder cloud with exactly two lightning bolts shooting out. They were shaped exactly like the scars on her and Harry's forehead. She looked around some more and saw that her and harry's owl were both sitting together on a stand sleeping She always had a soft spot for Harry's snow white owl, but her owl was also precious. Her owl, Skie, had all black feathers and green eyes. She looked around her room some more and took in her surroundings. Her room looked like a giant garden. She noticed that there were paintings of snakes on the walls. She giggled. She knew Harry had to have the same thing, since he loved plants and snakes. She realized that the rooms must be personalized by the Mists to portray the most important things, or at least there favorite things. As she looked around, she saw everything in her room had something to do with her brother. The lightning, the owls, the garden theme, the snake pictures, everything.

There were even sconces on the walls shaped like snakes to light the room. She loved her room. She loved her brother dearly and she wanted them to be very close. They had a strong bond ever since she was born, because he was older, but they had been separated for so long, there was a void in her that she couldn't fill, but she wasn't going to stop trying. She knew Harry loved her, but she was so insecure. She remembered every minute of the night she lost her parents, and it broke her heart to remember herself being taken away from Harry. She looked at her bed and saw that it was her and Harry's favorite color. Her sheets were baby blue. No one knew that was Harry's favorite color except Lina, but everyone knew the two of them liked a lot of the same things. Lina could also talk to snakes and she often got up early in the summer to go talk to the little garden snakes. She found it amazing to talk to such graceful creatures. And they were so polite. Thinking about Harry and snakes made her remember that she had gotten harry a necklace. She ran over to her bedside and opened a hidden drawer she had found last night. She pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with green accents woven through it, holding a little charm at the base of the necklace. The charm was a small snake that was charmed to change color with the mood of the wearer. It was also alive in a way that it have conversations with any parselmouth.

She closed the box and set it on her dresser. Then she heard her door open. .she turned around and saw her fieren standing there smiling at her and holding out a silver rose for her. She skipped over to him and smelled the rose. It smelled like a waterfall, which he knew she loved. She smiled brilliantly at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him and he tickled her. She giggled and pretended to run away, but he caught her and held her. They were laughing playfully with each other. Draco took the rose and put it behind Lina's ear. She blushed and hid her face in his neck. He looked around her room and chuckled. "Your theme is really easy to pick out. It's Harry isn't it?" She looked up with a worried expression. "You can tell that easily? Your not upset are you? Draco I love you. Please don't be upset, I mean he is my brother and I love him, too, and I"- He cut her off with his finger over her lips.

"No Lina, I'm not upset. I know how much your brother means to you. I can tell what your theme is because of how well I know you. I love you, too, Lina. I would never be upset at a cute little creature as you. Sev said you would probably be a fairy. That's probably why you are so charming to everyone. No one can resist you when you are in a good mood. I love you so much Lina. Never go away, okay?" Draco said. Lina was blushing and giggling. She kissed him and whispered, "I promise never to leave or go away". He picked her up and carried her over to her bed where he dropped her and started to tickle her. She was laughing and kicking and he was laughing at the funny sight.

He stopped to let her breath and told her, "Hey hurry up and get dressed. Harry is waiting to give you something. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Drake. You're the best. You can stay here if you want. I''l be right back." With that she leaned up and kissed him, then she got up and went over to her closet and went inside. She had a walk in closet like Amber's, but Lina's was furnished different. She had pictures all over the walls. There were pictures of her and Draco, her and Harry, her and Bellatrix, Bellatrix and Sev, Lucius and Draco, there were a few recent ones of her, Harry, and Draco, and then she had sketches that Bella had drawn, and some that she had drawn herself. She ran inside and shut the door. She went over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans that she loved. Then she went over to the hanging clothes and found her favorite white baby doll tank top. She quickly got changed and she grabbed a black hoodie. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. Her curls didn't straighten out the least bit and all she could do was pull some of her blue hair back into a half pony tail, with the rest of it hanging down. She put the silver rose in the pony tail in the back and nodded in satisfaction. She ran out of the closet and over to the dresser and grabbed the box for Harry. She went over to Draco, who was giving the owls treats, and grabbed his hand. She started running from the room and instead of running to the stairs she ran to the bridge.

When she was in the middle of the bridge she looked down and saw Harry playing with a cat, and Amber talking with Robbie. She called down to Harry. "Aww, Harry has a soft spot for kitties! We really are alike in more ways then people see." Harry chuckled at her. " I know what your thinking Lina. Don't do it." Lina just got a look in her eyes. Draco looked at her worriedly. Draco looked through their link to see what she was going to do, but she blocked him. He only understood when she said, "Won't you catch me, Harry?" Draco's eyes widened, but before he could grab her, she jumped over the side of the bridge and he could only watch her as Harry ran to catch her. Harry caught her just as she reached him. Everyone marveled at how lightly she had fallen, and Harry's knees didn't even buckle. Lina laughed and the sound was crystal bells. "Good Morning, Harry! I have something for you." She opened the box and pulled out the necklace as Draco jumped over the side of the bridge and landed lightly next to them.

He looked at Lina warily and just shook his head warily. She shrugged at him and then she narrowed her eyes. "Hey why is it bad for me to jump off the bridge, but okay for you to do it?" draco stared at her with wide eyes. "Lina, I'm part Dragon. I can fly. Plus, even if I couldn't, I already came into my powers and would have been able to levitate myself without a wand. Does anyone know where the heads of house put our wands?" Robbie was the one to answer, "Professor Snape has the boys wands and Professor McGonagall has the girls wands. We can go get them all together when the rest of them wake up." Lina nodded and hooked the necklace around Harry's neck. The chain was sizeable and she left it long enough so that she could lift it enough for him to look at. At the moment the snake was grey, for curiosity, and then it turned blue for happiness, then it turned yellow from surprise, Harry didn't know it changed color. Once he understood, it turned back to baby blue, for happiness. He squeezed Lina, who was in his arms, bridal style. He walked over to a sofa and set her on the arm. Then he took her wrist and put it next to his. Lina's eyes lit up as he saw a little blue basilisk with a green stripe slide onto her wrist.

"Hello, you must be Lina. Harry named me Trix. I am for you. I can protect you from anything you need protecting form. Harry has my brother, Sev on his wrist. Me and Sev are two special snakes. We are twins, but we have opposite scales. If you ever need to find Harry, I can lead you to Sev, which will also lead you to Harry. We are basilisks, and we change size depending on the situation. I just wanted to let you know before I get bigger, so your not surprised when you have a really big snake all of a sudden." Lina nodded in understanding. She hugged Harry and hopped of the arm of the sofa. She went over and hugged Amber and Robbie. " Hello Jasper, how are feeling this morning?" Jasper mewed at her and rubbed her leg. Harry looked surprised at her. "How did you know Jazzy's name, Lina?" Lina looked at her brother in mock offense. "Who do you think your talking to, Harry? You should know that if there is a cat within a ten mile radius, that I would find it." Everyone started laughing at that. Lina stood up then and walked over to the fountain. She sat on the edge with her back to the water.

She started talking to Trix, who was still wrapped around her left wrist. "So, Trix you said you could change size?" Trix nodded in response. Lina smiled at her. "Could you show me? Just so I'm not surprised when I no longer have a cute bracelet sized protector, but a huge boa around my neck?" Trix giggled at her. "Of course I will show you. But you shouldn't be surprised when I change. You will be able to sense when I will change size to protect you. If we ever get separated, I will be able to sense where you are, because I am your snake, and I am loyal to you first. Here, this is my warning size." Amber felt a tingling sensation as Trix slowly unwound herself from Lina's wrist and slid up to her shoulder. She watched in awe as Trix, very quickly grew to the size of a large boa constrictor, and simply hung very loosely around her shoulders and arms. Trix raised her head around and licked Lina's nose. Lina giggled at Trix and stroked the scales on her head. Then Trix remembered something. "Oh, and you never need to worry, if I, or any of my siblings, were ever to bite you or your brother, or the other fierens in your house, it would not be venomous in any way, it would only feel like a mosquito bit you. But if we bite someone else, they may not survive, depending on the severity of the bite. There is only one way we would ever bite someone, and that is if they are trying to attack you, or hurt you in any way. Iwould turn to a larger size for biting tough, for biting is always a final resort. We would never bite someone if there was another way to stop what they are doing. Also, if they were to try and hex or jinx you, it would simply be reflected, even if I was on your wrist. Me and my brother are special, as we have a magical force field around us." Lina looked at Trix gratefully. "Thank you for telling me this now. I would have never known what was going on if you were to tell me later." Drake laughed at his girlfriend and she mock glared at him. Trix caught on to her joke and quickly slid to the floor. Draco eyes went wide with actual worry and then slight fear, as Trix grew even more in size and slowly started to pursue him, for Draco was now trying to get away from her.

Everyone was laughing hysterically as Draco and Trix started to pick up in speed. Everyone was surprised when Draco suddenly undid his shirt, threw it on the nearest couch, and then jumped into the air, because dragon wings had sprouted from his back and he was now flying through the dorm. Trix simply lifted herself up, and made herself longer so she could mock-nip at his feet when he got low enough to reach. When Draco realized she was just playing, he calmed down and flew closer. Trix smiled at him and licked his outstretched hand. He flew back to the ground as Trix shrank back down to bracelet size and Drake absorbed his wings back into his skin. He quickly found his shirt and buttoned it back up halfway. Then he walked over to Lina and tickled her as payback for the near heart attack her snake had cause him. Trix hissed a small laugh and slid back onto Lina's wrist when Drake had finished his tickle fest. Harry went over and hugged his sister and they all finally calmed down. The three of them decided to join Amber and Robbie on the couches while they waited for Ania, Lacey and Nick.

Ania awoke with a sudden start. Hero looked at her with worry when she started to quiver, as if she was afraid. "Tulip? Tulip? Tulip, what's wrong with you? You don't remember me anymore? Harry fixed me for you last night. Why do you look so afraid? Do you not remember the name Tulip? Your dad called you that. And now so do I. Are you alright, Tulip?" Hero was growing more worried with every question he asked Ania. She wasn't responding to his questions. He didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her arm, for that was the only thing he could hug. She was wrapped in a ball, and she was slightly rocking herself. He suddenly realized what had happened and knew there was no bringing her out of her state at the present moment. "You had that dream again, didn't you, Ania?" It wasn't really a question, but he was desperate to find what was wrong with his Tulip. Suddenly the door to Ania's room burst open and a green light was shining from the door. Hero recognized the light and called out to the figure. "Harry! Harry, come help. She had a nightmare and she won't answer me. She is scaring me!" Harry nodded at the little bear and quickly went over to Ania. He sat down next to her shaking figure, and the sight broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and he lifted her up onto his lap. When he was sure he had her safe in his arms, he wrapped her in a death grip hug. Her quivering slowed and he realized that she had dry tears on her face. "Were you crying in your sleep? Ania, what did you dream about?" Ania responded, but only by shaking her head. Harry was relieved that she acknowledged him at least. He stroked her hair quietly and started humming a lullaby to her. It was a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him and his sister when they were infants. He remembered it when he came into his powers and saw his suppressed memories replay in front of him. She stopped shaking after a while and she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't let them hurt me, Harry. Please. They hurt me so much. It hurts so bad. Please, tell them to stop." Harry nodded and promised he wouldn't let any harm come to her, but he had no idea who 'they' were. He heard Lina's voice in his head.

_Is she alright yet? Everyone else is awake now, but we are all worried about her. Amber, Robbie, Nick, and Lacey are even more worried. It's like they know something, but they say they're just worried about her. They know she does this sometimes, but they weren't expecting it today. I'm really worried. Harry? Is she okay?_

Harry smiled at his sister's thoughts.

_Yeah, she is fine now, but she is scared out of her mind. She keeps begging me to make them stop hurting her, but I have no idea who 'they' are. I'm worried, but I won't press her for answers. Don't ask the others yet. They probably know what's happened, but I know Ania will tell me when she is ready. _

He could sense Lina's acceptance of what he had said and he knew she understood. He looked around the room and noticed everything looked like it was the middle of a town square, in Europe. Her walls were painted with the most beautiful picture of a European town. There were shops and cafe's and carriages that are sometimes found in small towns. He was blown away. He looked at one of the shops and his eyes widened. There were people inside. He looked around again and noticed that the walls were like wizard portraits, they could walk around and talk inside. But that isn't what surprised him. It was the actual people in the picture that did. It was them. He saw Ania, Lina, Draco, Amber, Robbie, Lacey, Nick, and himself. They were all there. They were sitting at a table at an outdoor café with a sun umbrella over it. He watched himself and Ania as they sat close to each other. He flushed with emotion as he watched himself lean down and kiss Ania. He was even happier when he heard the portrait version of Ania say 'I love you, Harry'.

"You know that's true, right, Harry?" Harry looked down and saw Ania staring at his eyes. He couldn't even respond under the intensity of her eyes. " You do know I love you, right, Harry. You know I would be lost if you weren't here to hold me when I'm scared? You do know, Don't you?" Harry eyes filled with love and he was at a loss for words. He knew they were meant to be together, but they couldn't be fierens until she came into her powers. " I-I- I " he was tripping over his words. Ania looked away from him, for she couldn't breath under all the love she saw in his eyes. Harry took one of his hands from around to make her look at him. "I...." Harry was still stuttering. Ania smiled a little. He eased up when she did. She started to blush as she took in their position. His heart melted every time she blushed. "You know I love it when you blush." He finally said. She looked back into his eyes and she felt her heart swoon. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him right back. When they pulled apart, they started laughing, because they saw their mists in the form of people again and they were waltzing, which looks really funny when they're floating and there isn't any music playing.

"Yes Ania, I know you love me. And there is no doubt in the world that I wouldn't do anything for you, because I love you so much it hurts." This time, Ania kissed Harry and she just as suddenly broke it. She crawled out of his lap grudgingly and then she stood up. "Wait here, I'm going to go get dressed." with that she disappeared behind a door. He quietly stood up and waved his hand over her bed, and watched as it made itself. He noticed there was an emblem on her sheets. It looked like a mermaid with a sword and shield. This confused him but he just looked around. He read the names on the shops from her walls, but they were all in another language. "If only Hermione were here..." He noted. "What was that?" Harry looked up and saw Ania coming out of the door and now she was fully dressed. He realized now that is must be a big closet. "I was marveling at your room, and saying it's a shame Hermione isn't here. She would be able to tell me what all of these are." he gestured with his hand at the bed and the walls. Ania laughed at him. "You don't need Hermione here to tell you. I can tell you. I told you I was from Poland. This is a small town where I grew up. It called Stare Miasto. That there is my favorite café. On the bed is the emblem of Serena. A famous statue in Poland. It's located in Warszawa, though." Harry nodded. It did make sense now. "So you can read the names on all the shops?" She giggled. "Of course! I can also speak Polish, but I'm out of practice, so I'm probably not good at it anymore." Harry just shook his head. "Come on, everyone wants to go to breakfast together and then we will get our wands from the heads of house." She nodded. They went down to the others and they all hugged her good morning. Once they were all ready they set out headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once they finally got to the lower floors, the students they passed just kept staring at them. No one could get over their amazing beauty. Even if most of them had tails and all of them had they same color hair as their strange colored eyes, they were all very attractive. They barely kept from laughing when some girls tried to get their attention, but everyone one of the boys either picked up their girlfriend, kissed their girlfriend, or took their girlfriends hand in theirs. This sent most of the girls giggling and all of the boys chuckling. As they passed the other students from their year, they started to wave to the ones they knew. They slowed down as they saw their friends from Slytherin and Gryffindor arguing a floor above the Great Hall. Lina hopped off of Draco's back and ran over as fast as she could. She could sense Trix was on edge. She could also sense Harry right behind her. When they got close enough, they were glad they got there before hexes started flying. The insults that were flying were bad enough in the first place.

Hermione was the first one she heard. "They can do whatever they want to Parkinson! They have their own lives to live, and it doesn't matter what you were raised to believe, the world doesn't actually revolve around you, so stop trying to force Draco to love you. He loves Lina, so just leave them alone!" Lina felt a surge of pride for her friend, but she was still two flights of stairs away from her, and she couldn't protect her if she tried. She pushed herself faster when she saw the look on Pansy's face. She felt Harry right on her heels and she doubted if they could get to their friends in time. She could hear the slytherins responses now. " You think your so smart, don't you, Granger? Well here is a news flash for you.." Ron was now moving to stand in front of Hermione. "Your nothing better than the filthy Mudblood that you are." When Lina heard this, she shot a glance back to Hermione's face, and saw the hurt there. The fury inside her built up and she ran even faster. She jumped up onto the banister and slid down, going even faster still. When she reached the bottom she jumped high up in the air and flew several feet in the air, and landed right in front of Pansy just as she started screaming a hex at Ron and Hermione. As soon as her feet were planted on the floor, she shot out her hand and smacked the wand right out of Pansy's reach, and it went sailing across the room to land at Harry's feet. Harry then kicked it and it went flying right back to Lina's open hand. Harry ran blindingly fast to her side and pointed his wand at Pansy. Pansy stood in shock that they had appeared so suddenly in front of them, and even more surprised that a Gryffindor pointed a wand in her face. "What the hell? Who do you think you are, Potty? Pointing your wand at me? That is one of the biggest mistakes you have ever made. That and taking the side of your slut sister are tied for first place."

Harry's eyes glowed bright with rage. Ron decided to help the situation. "Mate, you need to calm down. She doesn't realize what she's doing. You know how stupid she is, just leave her be, she's not worth it." Harry was still fuming when he responded, "But she deserves what's coming for her." Pansy decided to disregard the warning that was clear in Harry's face. "Wow, Lina, you were always low on the expectation scale, but now you've lowered yourself to hiding behind a Gryffindor? That is the lowest thing you, no, anyone in the Slytherin house, could ever do. Even if he is your brother, but then again, hiding behind your brother? C'mon, Lina. Even you have to admit how low that is." She sneered in Lina's face, disregarding the complete fury in Harry's face and the complete boredom in Lina's face. "You really shouldn't insult the person holding your wand. Or the person pointing a wand at your face.", Lina stated. Pansy had turned pale at the tone of voice coming from Lina. It sounded indifferent, and Pansy now realized that Lina wasn't as weak as she used to be. She tried to take control of the situation and didn't even notice Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise walk past her to make sure Hermione was feeling okay after Pansy's poison tongue remarks.

Pansy now stood alone facing two firens when she said, " Are you trying to talk down to me, Lina? Tsk, Tsk. You don't remember how to respect those above you, and that will get you into a lot of trouble. Heh... you're just a little girl, hiding behind a little boy. You're never going to get anywhere in life.", Pansy sneered. That's when Harry lost it. "And what makes you think anyone wants to be around a whore like you?" Pansy glanced behind her looking for the other Slytherins that she had been walking with, but she finally realized they weren't there. She looked around and saw them walking with Hermione and Ron towards the rest of the DragonTora house members, who happened to be staring at her with pity. She was about to ask why when she looked back to Harry and saw the answer. He was furious.

He had put his wand away, for he didn't need to use it. His eyes were glowing green, so brightly it hurt Pansy's eyes to look at them, but she couldn't look away, for her eyes were frozen in fear. His hair was blowing from his mist, which was now swirling around him and his little sister. He wrapped one of his arms around her and glared at Pansy. "How could someone as ugly, stupid, and worthless as you, try to act as if you are better than someone as important as my little sister. You need to learn your place in this world. Now I'm going to teach it to you." As soon as he said this Pansy's eyes went even wider with fear and she turned to run, but it was too late. Harry waved his arm at her and his mist flew fast on her tail when she looked over her shoulder, she saw the mist and she screamed. The mist surrounded her and lifted her in the air then dropped her to the floor and dragged her back to Harry and Lina.

Suddenly Ron stepped up to stop Harry. "Look, Mate, I know your seriously pissed off at Pansy right now, but Snape is on his way and I don't think he'll be happy about the situation. She's a whore, Harry. She's not worth it!! Leave her be, Mate. Let's just all go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Lina tried not to giggle at how predictable Ron really was, now that she knew him a little better. He grinned at her and Harry finally calmed down and sent away the green mist that had been painfully torturing Pansy.

Pansy started crawling away as fast as she could until she was far enough away to stand and run. Draco was quietly chuckling as he watched with mildly pitying eyes. He could only imagine trying to defend himself against and angry Harry, and without any magic. The thought itself was truly terrifying. Harry, Ron, and Lina had rejoined them, and this time Lina walked with Hermione and Ron as they went down the last set of stairs to the Great Hall.

Harry was a little sad that he didn't sit at the Gryffindor table anymore when he got an idea. "Hey why don't we sit at our old tables today? Just for breakfast. It feels wrong not sitting there anymore..." He broke off and saw everyone nodding at him. Robbie spoke up. "McGonagall said we all would have been in one or the other of Gryffindor or Slytherin, so I guess we could just split up for breakfast. When we're all done, we'll all go over to the regular table." Everyone nodded and then went to the separate tables. Harry, Ron, Hermione, all sat down at the Gryffindor table, followed by Ania, Robbie, and Amber. Lina and Draco went to the Slytherin table, followed by Nick and Lacy. Lina couldn't stop smiling all through breakfast. She was so happy to be back with some of her old classmates. All the new stuff was truly a lot to take on all at once.

Lina barely noticed when a certain dumb brunette came and stood behind her. Pansy tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, she was face to face with Pansy's wand. "Not so tough now are you, Little Potter? That's what you are now, isn't it? A Little Potter. Heh...." Pansy laughed in Lina's face. Lina could feel a tingling run through her arm and knew Trix was preparing to defend Lina from Pansy. Lina tried to stop Pansy. "Pansy, just let it go, okay? There is nothing that is going to change the situation, and if you try to hex me, something really bad will happen, so just give it up already will you? Jeesh you are one seriously annoying brat, you know that? Just grow up Pansy." Lina said and turned her back to her.

Draco was now furious. "Pansy, I think it's time you try to understand something. I don't like you. At all. And I sure as hell don't love you. So you need to back off and give us our space. And that goes for the Gryffindors too. Leave them alone. They don't bother you, so just grow up and leave them alone. Go away Pansy." Draco finished, and he turned away from her too. Nick just glared at her and Lacey didn't even acknowledge her. Pansy could feel her anger at losing Draco bubbling. She raised her wand and whispered the first ex she could think of. "Pertificus Totalus." Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound and a piercing scream as Trix grew to an amazingly large size and glared daggers at Pansy. Pansy was screaming as she ran from the huge basilisk that had appeared.

Draco was trying not to smile, as were the other three of them. When Pansy had finally fled the Great Hall Trix licked Lina's face and Lina held out her arm to her. "C'mon Trix, breakfast for the Firens is over." Trix immediately started shrinking and she slithered up Lina's arm. They all stood and joined the other four Firens who were waiting at the DragonTora table. Robbie was hiding a smirk. "What was with the screaming and the running girl?" He asked mockingly. Lacey dramatically sighed. "Oh! It was that President girl of Drakie Poo's fan girl club... Sigh...." Everyone was now laughing at Lacey pretending to swoon. Draco was pretending to whisper in her ear and she pretended to faint, when Nick caught her and Mock glared at Drake.

"You goin' for my girl, Malfoy?" Nick asked accusingly. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He shared a look with Draco and they started laughing. Nick just looked between them and shrugged. "I don't want to know about any of your petty little dark past jokes, so don't tell me what I reminded you of." This resulted in more hysterical laughter from both Harry and Draco who were close to tears now. Even Lina had caught on and was laughing hard along with them.

Lina was the first to control herself. She explained to Nick. "It wasn't a joke you reminded them of. It was them. They used to hate each other, and they used to be really petty and fight all the time, and thay way your voice was all serious and your eyes were mocking, you looked like a mixture of both of them, which is why they're laughing at each other now. They have been bickering for four years straight. They haven't fought yet this year, but I wonder how long that will really last." Harry stopped laughing finally and smack ed Draco on the back a few times. He was still chuckling with Harry as they made their way to the dungeons and for Snape's office. When they got there, they found him having a discussion with Professor McGonagall, who had the girls' wands with her.

"Come in, young Firens. We have your wands here, and we would like to talk to you about the classes you will be taking starting tomorrow." they all filed in and sat down for an insight into the very beginnings of the mysteries of the fifth house of Hogwarts.

**So sorry it took me so long to update!!! Writers block ya know??? How did you like it?? Did it seriously suck?? Be honest... Review!!!!!!!**


	6. New Courses for New Students

Chapter six: New Courses for New Students

As they all sat down in their respective chairs, Professors Snape and McGonagall handed their wands back to them.

"Now as I'm sure you've realized, there are more rooms on the top floor than just your dormitories?" McGonagall questioned. All eight of the Firens nodded.

"There are twelve other rooms on the eighth floor of the castle, but when you enter them, do not be surprised when they do not look like classrooms. The idea for the room of requirement was inspired by those rooms. Each one is different, only six of them coming relatively close to being like the other classrooms in the castle."

The Firens all looked between themselves in excitement. This year looked to be an amazing one if any of this was to judge on. Snape continued on, now. "The other six rooms will only be usable for some of you. For example, one of the rooms is to teach those of you with wings how to fly, but those who don't have that ability will be in another class at that time. It is the same concept as in the rest of the castle, just special classes for rare creatures. Understand?" He looked at each one of them in turn and they all nodded.

Lacey looked wary as she raised her hand. McGonagall smiled slightly and said, "Yes, dear, what is it?" Lacey put her hand back in her lap and let her bangs fall over her eyes. "Well, Professors, I was curious, um… well… when we took off our glamours at the feast, you said I was part pixie. Don't pixies, um.. well… have wings?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, and you will be able to fly, as well as Lina, Draco, Robbie, and Ania. You will all be in that class, but don't worry if you haven't figured out how to grow your wings out on will, it will come to you in time, and we have managed to track down some of the last remaining Firens in the world, and they have agreed to come and teach you."

There was an appreciative murmuring throughout the Firens. Only Severus and Harry noticed that Ania had noticeably paled at the mention of other Firens. Harry quickly moved on with the conversation. "Um…Professors, well I was wondering, since we're here and everything, could you give us our schedules now?"

Snape smiled. "I was about to mention that Harry. Now, I know that the other students start there classes the day after tomorrow, but yours will start tomorrow, only because you have many more classes to take than they do, and because you are all already so far on in your years and you have to be properly trained to use your abilities to a safe extent, for yourself and for others."

He looked around the room at all of them and again had to pause and take in the sight of how much the three children he had known since their birth had matured so much. He shook his head slightly.

"As was mentioned earlier, there are twelve other rooms, one of which is actually a dorm for the teachers to stay. Their offices are located in front of the dorm, so if you need to find one of them, just go to the room directly across from yours. There will be a number six on the doorknob. You will find there is no number thirteen because that is your dormitory."

McGonagall continued on from here. She went on to list all of the room and the classes that will be taught in them.

"Room One, Firen and Fieren Studies. Here you will learn about the bonds between yourselves, and how to become closer with others like yourselves.

"Room Two, Winged Flight Class. Only for those with wings, you will learn how to grow out your wings and fly correctly and swiftly.

"Room Three, Wandless Magic Class. You all basically know that once you come into your powers you don't actually need a wand anymore,, so this class should not be surprising.

"Room Four, Ancient Language. The Firens use their own language to speak with one another most of the time. Once you start taking this class, your instincts will take over and you will not even realize when you are speaking it and when you aren't. This class will teach you how to differentiate in your mind first and then be able to speak regularly.

"Room Five, The Jungle. This is where You four, Harry, Robbie, Amber, and Nick, will learn how to turn into your animals.

"Room Seven, The training room. This is where you will all be trained in combat against others and how to use your abilities for defensive and offensive purposes. Draco, You will have to take your transforming class here, it's the only room safe enough for a dragon. If you were in the jungle while you sneezed, well… we would have some problems now wouldn't we?"

Everyone laughed a bit at Draco's expense, but he took it good naturedly. He even jabbed back at a few others and Harry patted him on the shoulder. The Professors were still getting over how quickly they got over the hatred they had had for each other in their early school years.

McGonagall continued.

"Room Eight, The Garden. Here you will learn to grow exotic plants that will aid you in other classes.

"Room Nine, Your Advanced Healing and Deadly Potions class. This is where Professor Snape will teach you how to make both Deadly and Healing potions using the plants you will learn about in the garden.

"Room Ten, Special abilities. This is actually a hallway of rooms, with exactly eight doors. Their will your symbol on the door, the ones the Amber showed us last night, only that person, and the teacher may go into these rooms. Here you will learn your hidden ability, because only you can know what your ability is, unless you choose to share it. If you let the teacher help you with it, they are bound by blood to the school to never reveal your hidden ability.

"Now this may be strange to you, But each of you is going to have a familiar. As in Stereotypical of a muggle's belief in witches. Room Eleven, is a huge room, second largest to your dormitory of course, completely filled with animals. Here, you will find your familiar. Now Amber, you already have one. Jasper, am I correct in his name?"

Amber blushed with pride for her Jasper. She always knew he was more than just an old stray Tom-Cat when she had found him. "Yes, that's his name. We all call him Jazzy though."

Then, as if being called, Jasper walked right into the room and walked in a small circle before lying down and rolling onto his back, belly up, in the middle of the circle of the members of DragonTora. Amber blushed again and moved to pick him up, but McGonagall motioned for her not to.

"If he is indeed your familiar, than he can understand every word you say. By now, he can probably understand everyone around him, because animals can understand every language once they learn one. Just ask him a question and see what happens."

Amber nodded and turned to her cat again. "Jazzy? Can you understand me?" She asked the cat, extremely focused. Jasper immediately rolled over. A certain amused look in his eyes. He nodded to Amber. There was a collective gasp among the Firens, except for Harry and Robbie, both who recognized the deep bond between Amber and Jasper.

She continued, still focused on Jasper. "can you speak?" jasper actually full out smiled now, his sharp little teeth showing a bit. "Meow." came a sarcastic voice from the cat. Harry and Amber both chuckled at his sense of humor. "That's really not what I meant, Jazz. Can you speak English?" Jasper still sat in the middle of the circle. "Yes I can. I know all of your names, abilities, secrets, you name it. As a familiar, I am immortal. I have a sixth sense I guess you could call it, which allows me to know everything about all of you."

All eyes in the room widened, even McGonagall's. jasper looked amused again and simply sat in the middle of the room. He decided to explain. "When a Firen dies, They don't actually die, their spirit waits and is later reborn into the same bloodline. Like a phoenix. Sometimes, a certain familiar doubles as a family pet and is always the familiar to the same Firen spirit every time it is alive, hence my being immortal and speaking your language."

Amber could only nod. "When I was little, my mom once told me how her grandmother had an orange and white cat, and that it was the only thing she ever cared about. That was you wasn't it?" Jasper nodded. Amber smiled. "I have my great-grandmothers spirit?" Jazzy nodded again, smiling brilliantly in his cat-like way.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!! That is sooo cute!!!" Lacey cut in. The atmosphere lightened and they all laughed at the new discovery. They all started talking to each other about old family pets. Jasper decided to cut in.

"I am the only one of my kind left. Just as most of the Firens died of completely, so did their Special Familiars. Even if you do have an old family pet, They isn't a large chance it will be your familiar. I already have met all of your familiars. None of them are pet-like creatures. Most of them are young too. They won't become immortal until you do, and that won't happen until The youngest of you comes into your powers… But I will explain more of that later, for now, Minerva has to tell you about the twelfth room."

He gallantly strode over to Amber and jumped into her lap and laid down across it, purring contentedly. McGonagall smiled at the old cat and continued.

"Yes, and Room Twelve, is where you will learn how to speak to all breeds of the animal you bond with. For example, Amber, you will learn how to speak to and understand all feline creatures in the world. Harry, I do believe you will bond with a snake, and you already speak Parseltongue, but I can't be sure.' She looked at Jasper who simply shrugged.

"It's for me to know, and for all of you to figure out over a looong period of time." He said, stretching out the 'o' in long. The Professor smiled and handed out the schedules. "Extra copies of your schedules will be posted in your library and on each one of your desks." She gave them all a kiss on the forehead and then made her leave from the office.

Severus shook his head slightly at how much she seemed like a younger version of herself, now that she was around these magical children, but then again, the Firens did seem to have that effect on everyone. He stood up and spoke once more before leaving the office himself. "I wish you all good luck in your classes, young Firens. This year may prove to be hard on you, but everything will work out for the best in the end, remember that, young ones. Enjoy your last day off until the weekend, its beautiful outside, don't waste the day away."

The Firens compared schedules as they made their way out of the castle. Harry and Lina decided to go visit Hagrid.

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter… I didn't know what kind of classes to put them in… **

**If any of you have anything you want me to put in my story, send a review and I'll write it in!!! Review people!!!**


End file.
